Min Melts Kyu Down Like Ice Cream
by vnovgyu
Summary: Kisah tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun adalah namja dingin dan cuek yang tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Dapatkah Sungmin menaklukkan hati Kyuhyun seperti Eskrim yang mudah mencair? fail!summary. KyuMin. BL. School!AU. Cold!Kyu, A newbie.
1. Chapter 1

민 Melts 규 Down Like Ice Cream

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

All casts here are not mine.

**Warning :**

Ide pasaran. Newbie. Boys love. OOC. School!AU. Failed. Abal. Gaje. Typo(s). EYD ancur. GS for Heechul and Leeteuk.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Part 1**

Cuaca pagi hari yang cerah hari ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan berperawakan tinggi yang sedang merutukki kesialannya pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal, pagi ini Cho Heechul -Eomma Kyuhyun- dengan sangat tidak berperasaan menyita Audi A5 milik Kyuhyun karena alasan yang bisa dibilang sangat sepele.

_**Flashback.**_

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun!" Yeoja cantik paruh baya itu sedang berusaha membangunkan anak semata wayangnya yang masih berkelana di dunia mimpi.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang anak, Heechul pun mengancam Kyuhyun dengan menyita mobil mewah Kyuhyun apabila ia tidak bangun dalam hitungan kelima.

"Satu,, dua,, tiga,, empat,,, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang juga, jangan harap kau bisa menggunakan mobil mewahmu itu selama seminggu Cho, ini kesempatan terakhirmu!" Kyuhyun yang tadi malam bergadang karena bermain StarCraft pun hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi ancaman 'manis' sang Eomma.

Geram. Itulah yang dirasakan Heechul sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,,, lima! Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap dewasa dan mandiri kalau terus seperti ini? Kunci mobil ini ditangan Eomma sampai minggu depan. Rasakan sendiri nanti anak manja! " Oke itu sedikit berlebihan, Cho Heechul.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan, berwajah stoic dengan rambut ikal brunette-nya adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul. Pewaris tunggal Cho Corp, salah satu perusahaan besar dan sukses di kota Seoul. Kyuhyun termasuk namja yang tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang baru, ia selalu bersikap dingin, tidak sopan dan semaunya. Akan tetapi, dibalik itu semua sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat manja dan jahil untuk orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Meski tidak bisa dibilang manis, mungkin karena sifat Evil Kyuhyun yang sudah mendarah daging.

'Sial.' Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat jika mengingat betapa menyebalkan dan menyeramkannya sang Eomma. Dengan segala makian yang terus memenuhi hatinya, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya berniat menghubungi seseorang.

'Yeob-'

"Hae Hyung, cepat jemput aku sekarang!" Dengan seenak hati Kyuhyun menyela sapaan orang diseberang sana.

'Yak~ Cho Kyuhyun! Dimana sopan santunmu? Memang kemana mobilmu?' Donghae masih tidak habis pikir, adik sepupunya ini selalu bersikap kurang ajar bahkan kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Eomma. Kau bisa menebak sendiri apa yang dilakukannya. Cepat jemput aku!"

'Aish~ aku tidak bisa. Kau naik Bis saja, arra? Kusarankan sebaiknya kau tinggal di asrama sekolah, Kyu. Sudah ya, hati-hati. Bye~'

Klik. Telepon ditutup.

"Ya~ ikan! Ya~ Aish ditutup, awas saja nanti!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dan kemudian menghembuskan napas beratnya sebagai tanda ia begitu frustrasi saat ini.

Sial sekali, Eommanya kali ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan, bahkan tadi bisa dibilang masih sangat awal dari jadwal Kyuhyun bangun pagi biasanya. Kyuhyun yakin, alarm yang ia set untuk berdering pukul 6 pagi itu belum meneriakkan suaranya. Buktinya, memang Kyuhyun bangun karena dering alarmnya. Tapi kenapa mobilnya masih harus disita? Padahal dia tidak bangun kesiangan. Oke, sepertinya ini memang salah Kyuhyun yang berani menguji kesabaran Eommanya dengan mengabaikan usaha Heechul untuk membangunkannya pagi ini.

Heechul memang kadang aneh dan semaunya sendiri, bawaan dari golongan darah AB-nya memang agak merepotkan. Atau, apa mungkin pagi ini dia sedang PMS? Aish~ seperti gadis remaja saja, entahlah. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tak bisa membantah apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Heechul meski dia memiliki predikat EvilKyu. Hey, kalian pikir siapa yang mewarisi sifat Evil Cho Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya cuma Hankyung –Appa Kyuhyun- yang bisa menaklukkan hati Heechul, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali karena biasanya Hankyung akan mengikuti semua permintaan dan keputusan Heechul.

Tidak berniat menambah daftar kesialannya pagi ini, Kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju halte bis terdekat agar tidak terlambat. Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris Cho Corp naik bis ke sekolah? Cukup, itu mimpi buruk bagi Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memanggang sepupu 'ikan'nya yang tidak bisa diandalkan disaat menyedihkan seperti ini. Berlebihan? Memang. Kalau dipikir lagi, kejadian hari ini memang sangat sepele tetapi bisa menimbulkan efek yang sangat berlebihan.

'Apa aku harus ikut tinggal di asrama sekolah? Cih, yang benar saja! Berbagi kamar dengan orang lain itu pasti merepotkan,' batin Kyuhyun tentang saran sepupunya.

TIN-TIN..

Kyuhyun hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya dan tetap berjalan, ia tahu suara klakson mobil itu ditujukan kepadanya. Karena tidak merasa kenal dengan mobil beserta pemiliknya, Kyuhyun tidak mau repot-repot untuk berhenti apalagi menoleh.

"Jeogiyo, kau mau berangkat ke Sapphire Blue Academy kan? Kalau mau, kau bisa ikut denganku. Aku juga bersekolah disana mulai hari ini."

Namja manis yang menawari tumpangan itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan sehingga dapat mengimbangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar orang asing itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap heran sang pengemudi yang kini tersenyum manis kearahnya. Siapa? Sok kenal sekali, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kita pernah saling kenal, jadi jangan sok akrab denganku." Dengan itu, Kyuhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja manis yang kini membelalakkan mata foxy-nya sambil menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba ingin menguasai dirinya.

"Apa-apaan dia? Aku kan hanya menawarinya tumpangan. Ck, apa semua orang di sekolah baruku nanti akan seperti itu? Sangat mengerikan." Namja cantik itu akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya dengan menggerutu, sesekali bibir plumnya mengerucut imut jika mengingat niat baiknya yang di tolak dengan tidak sopan oleh namja arogan yang baru saja ia temui.

**- ****규민****-**

-Sapphire Blue Academy, salah satu yayasan pendidikan yang paling diminati di Kota Seoul-

Kelas 2A.

Kyuhyun masuk dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang biasa, kelas baru akan dimulai dalam waktu 25 menit ke depan. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP tercinta dan langsung fokus dengan game yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Begitulah aktivitas Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak punya teman, tapi memang dua temannya yang tinggal di asrama sekolah itu belum datang. Ya, sejauh ini baru dua yang berhasil mendekati namja Cho ini, itupun karena mereka yang sama-sama menyukai StarCraft. Kim Kibum dan Shim Changmin, dua orang yang sudah biasa memaklumi sifat arogan Kyuhyun.

"Bercinta pagi-pagi begini bisa merusak otakmu, Cho!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar ini hanya memutar bola matanya dan masih tetap berusaha fokus pada PSPnya.

"Sudahlah, dia memang tidak bisa diganggu sebelum Seonsaengnim datang" Kibum lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengingatkan Changmin tentang kebiasaan sahabatnya yang satu itu, bercinta dengan PSP sebelum pelajaran di mulai.

"Kalian tahu? Hari ini aku sangat sial." Kibum dan Changmin saling pandang, tidak menyangka akan mendapat curahan hati dadakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya~ kalian dengar tidak sih?" Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya dan menoleh kearah dua sahabatnya. Kibum dan Changmin tertawa karena mendengar Kyuhyun hari ini bukanlah Kyuhyun yang biasa.

"Memang kesialan apa yang Tuan muda Cho dapat pagi ini?" Goda Changmin masih dengan tawanya.

"Ha ha, lucu sekali Changmin-ssi." Balas Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Sudah sudah, memang apa yang terjadi Kyu? Tidak biasanya-"

"Kau jangan berlebihan seperti Changmin, Kibum-ah." Changmin yang namanya disebut pun melotot tak terima, yang tentu saja Kyuhyun abaikan. "Aku masih Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa.." Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan "Yang tidak biasa adalah pagi ini aku berangkat naik bis ke sekolah."

Hening

1 detik.

2 detik..

3 detik…

"Muahahahahahaha~"

'Bagus, Cho. Sekarang aku berhasil menjadi bahan tertawaan dua 'sahabat'mu,' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kok bisa, Kyu? Haha~ Maaf, tapi ini memang aneh. Apa kau mencoba menguji kesabaran Eommamu lagi?" Tepat sekali, Kim Kibum memang jenius. Sedangkan Changmin sedang bersusah payah menahan tawa karena tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang kini serasa menusuk dirinya, mengerikan sekali Evil satu ini, batin Changmin.

"Begitulah Eomma, dan ini sangat bodoh. Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk mengungkit kejadian yang membuat mobilku disita selama seminggu," mendengar ini, Kibum dan Changmin hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun prihatin. Mereka tahu, Kyuhyun memang paling tidak bisa melawan Eommanya yang 'ajaib' itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba tinggal di asrama saja Kyu? Akan sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu?" Kali ini Changmin memberi usul.

"Lalu berbagi kamar dengan orang lain? Tidak, terima kasih. Kamarku dirumah sangat nyaman dan kalian tahu aku tidak bisa berbagi, apalagi dengan orang baru."

"Padahal kau belum mencobanya, lagipula kita bisa main bersama sepuasnya kan?"

"Huh? Bertemu kalian di sekolah hampir setiap hari saja sudah membuatku bosan," jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Kau juga bisa bebas dari Eommamu yang kadang memang ajaib itu, Kyuhyun-ah," Kyuhyun berfikir untuk alasan yang terakhir.

Benar juga, dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa membuktikan kalau dia juga bisa mandiri kepada Eommanya. Tapi, apa ia bisa? Biasa hidup dengan fasilitas menunjang membuat Kyuhyun harus berpikir puluhan kali mengenai tinggal di asrama sekolah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Huh? Akan ku pikirkan nanti, tapi kurasa itu tidak terlalu menarik."

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyu. Bukankah menyenangkan untuk mencoba hal baru? Nanti kalau kau berminat, aku akan bilang pada Siwonnie agar kau mendapat roommate yang sesuai." Ujar Kibum yang disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Changmin.

"Kim Kibum, kadang aku sangat mencurigai kedekatanmu dengan ketua Choi itu." Goda Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk kebanggaannya.

"Yak~ jaga bicaramu, Cho!" Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa melihat semburat tipis yang samar-samar muncul di pipi Kibum.

'Oh, sungguh memalukan!' Umpat Kibum dalam hati.

Tidak lama, Seonsaengnim datang dan semua murid mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

**- ****규민****-**

-25 menit sebelumnya di sisi lain-

Seorang namja manis nan imut menelusuri koridor sekolah barunya, menelusuri setiap papan nama kelas dan berharap ia segera menemukan tempat yang ia tuju, kelas 3A.

"Sekolah ini lumayan juga." Gumam Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin. Namja manis berparas cantik yang memiliki tingkat Aegyo tinggi, berkulit mulus seputih susu, memiliki mata foxy yang indah dan disempurnakan oleh bentuk bibir M-shape mungil yang menggoda. Sempurna? Nyaris, but nobody's perfect right? Bahkan banyak yeoja yang iri dengan kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sungmin bersekolah di Sapphire Blue Academy, ia baru saja pindah dari sekolah lamanya di daerah Ilsan - Super Junior High School. Sungmin pindah ke Sapphire Blue karena di sekolah lamanya tidak ada asrama sekolah.

Orangtua Sungmin, Lee Kangin dan Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk diharuskan menetap di Jepang karena urusan bisnis. Mereka ingin Sungmin menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Korea, maka Sungmin dipindahkan ke Sapphire Blue Academy agar bisa diawasi langsung oleh pihak sekolah karena memiliki fasilitas asrama. Orangtua Sungmin sangat khawatir apabila mereka meninggalkan Sungmin dirumah atau membiarkan Sungmin tinggal di apartemen seorang sendiri.

Kekhawatiran yang bisa dikatakan berlebihan sebenarnya, mengingat anak mereka adalah seorang namja yang menguasai ilmu bela diri. Tapi begitulah mereka, mungkin karena fisik Sungmin yang menggemaskan sehingga mereka takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anak semata wayang mereka, lagipula akan ada Sepupu Sungmin yang menemaninya di sekolah barunya.

"Sungmin Hyung!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin pun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati gummy smile khas yang terpancar dari sang pemanggil.

"Hyukkie-ah!" Sungmin bersorak senang karena bisa bertemu dengan namja yang baru saja memanggilnya, Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk. Ia langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluk singkat adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku mencarimu daritadi, aku takut kau tersesat dan lagi kau membuatku semakin khawatir dengan tidak mengangkat teleponku. Kita satu kelas bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum mananggapi ocehan Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae Hyukkie, aku tidak sadar kalau kau meneleponku. Ah, ponselku di dalam tas hehe," kemudian mata Sungmin menangkap sosok yang berada disamping Eunhyuk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghae teman Eunhyukkie" Sapa namja bermata indah itu dan mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh Sungmin.

"Ah, ne. Aku Lee Sungmin kakak sepupu Hyukkie, aku sudah sering mendengar tentangmu dari Hyukkie dan kurasa kita sekelas." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengerling jahil pada sosok yang sedang membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya~ Eunhyukkie! Kau sering menceritakan tentangku pada Sungmin Hyung? Apa saja yang kau ceritakan padanya?" Eunhyuk menghela napas berat dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan -ini salahmu,Hyung-, Sungmin hanya bisa nyengir polos menanggapi tatapan protes Eunhyuk.

"Aish~ Sudahlah Hae, kau jangan berlebihan." Donghae yang hanya mendapat jawaban seadanya mengeluh kecewa. "Ayo kita ke kelas" Ajak Eunhyuk akhirnya dan mereka pun menuju kelas yang berada di ujung koridor lantai tiga, kelas 3A.

**- ****규민****-**

Sungmin sangat menikmati hari pertama di sekolah barunya. Semuanya terasa begiu menyenangkan, apalagi tontonan gratis ia dapat dari dua makhluk titisan ikan yang selalu bertengkar dihadapannya ini. Childish, tapi begitu menghibur. Disamping kirinya ada namja tinggi berlesung pipit yang sangat tampan dan baik hati bernama Choi Siwon, ia adalah Ketua Murid tingkat Senior High School di Sapphire Blue Academy. Mereka bisa langsung akrab karena Siwon memang sahabar Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Mereka memang selalu kekanakan begitu, Hyung. Tapi sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan dan tidak bisa kehilangan satu sama lain" ujar Siwon pada Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan kelakuan EunHae.

"Ya~ Siwon-ah, kenapa kau juga memanggilku Hyung seperti Hyukkie yang memang adik sepupuku? Donghae juga begitu. Aku jadi merasa sangat tua, bukankah kita berada di tingkat dan bahkan kelas yang sama?" Sungmin mengajukan protes dan tanpa sadar telah mempoutkan bibirnya, sangat menggemaskan.

Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi imut dari teman barunya itu, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mendengar namanya disebutpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin, "Kau memang paling tua diantara kita, Hyung!" Komentar Eunhyuk langsung disetujui Donghae dan Siwon membuat Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah mengurus penempatanmu di asrama, Hyung?" Siwon bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Hmm, kemarin aku sudah daftar. Tapi aku belum tau di kamar nomor berapa dan dengan siapa aku akan tinggal, rencananya nanti aku akan menanyakannya."

"Ah begitukah? Aku bisa membantumu agar mendapat roommate yang sesuai, tapi sayang sekali diantara kita bertiga tidak ada yang available" Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ini langsung menyeringai kearah Siwon, "Benar, Siwonnie kan sudah taken by Kim Kibum haha~ Dan kau tahu sendiri aku sudah sekamar dengan si Ikan Nemo yang tidak bisa diam ini" ucapan Eunhyuk langsung disambut oleh death glare dari Siwon dan Donghae.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka. Ternyata pindah ke sekolah yang baru tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya. Meski ia sangat merindukan suasana di sekolah lama, ia rindu teman-temannya di sana terutama Kim Jungmo, sahabatnya. Sungmin berharap semoga roommatenya nanti menyenangkan.

**- ****규민****-**

-Jam istirahat-

Disaat-saat seperti ini tempat yang paling diminati oleh murid-murid di sekolah adalah kantin. Tapi tidak sama dengan Kyuhyun hari ini, tempat pertama yang ia tuju saat bel istirahat berbunyi adalah kelas 3A, kelas dimana sepupunya berada. Kyuhyun sudah menolak ajakan Kibum dan Chnagmin, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak berhubungan lagi dengan yang namanya 'Bis' pulang sekolah nanti. Dengan tidak memperdulikan tatapan mendamba para yeoja yang ia lewati, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia melihat sosok yang ia butuhkan sedang berjalan ke arahnya bersama tiga orang lainnya, sepertinya Donghae dan yang lain akan menuju.

Kebetulan sekali, batin Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae!" teriak Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae, bahkan ia mengabaikan embel-embel 'Hyung' yang memang sudah sering ia lupakan.

Donghae yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tidak sopan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengumpat suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu? Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Sungmin yang sedang bersama Donghae juga ikut menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kepada sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang mendekati mereka. Bagi Eunhyuk dan Siwon itu mungkin sudah biasa, tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Namja imut itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan mengernyitkan dahinya tanda mempertanyakan kesopanan Kyuhyun.

'Bukankah itu namja tidak sopan yang tadi pagi?' Sungmin membatin dan semakin menyadari kalau namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini memang menyebalkan.

"Aish, Cho Kyuhyun! Bisakah lebih sopan? Ck, selalu saja seenaknya", umpat Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya tapi selalu saja bertanya", jawaban 'sangat Kyuhyun' itupun terlontar disertai smirk kebanggaannya. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Siwon memutar bola mata mereka, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sadar kalau mereka sedang ditengah koridor, akhirnya Donghae menyarankan mereka untuk berbicara sambil menuju kantin. Kyuhyun dan yang lain mengikuti saran Donghae dan langsung berjalan mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Ada apa?"Donghae yang tahu tidak akan menang melawan Kyuhyun pun langsung bertanya.

"Ini tentang tadi pagi", ucapan Kyuhyun yang keluar itu membuat Donghae sedikit pucat, ia ingat telah mengabaikan permintaan Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Apa Kyuhyun marah? Gawat kalau iya, pikir Donghae. Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi takut sepupunya pun semakin menyeringai. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Yang penting nanti pulang sekolah kau harus mengantarku pulang, dan selama seminggu nanti kau harus mengantar-jemputku. Aku tidak mau naik kendaraan umum lagi. Bukan tempatku!" ucap Kyuhyun setengah menggerutu.

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, tapi ia masih ingin selamat dan berusaha untuk tidak menertawakan sepupu Evil-nya ini. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah tertawa puas dibelakang dengan Siwon yang hanya terkekeh disebelahnya, ternyata mereka mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin? Ia tetap diam karena tidak terlalu mengerti masalahnya.

"Ya~ mana bisa begitu? Kau pikir aku ini supirmu? Aku tidak mau", jawab Donghae.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Ah benar juga, kau seperti supirku kalau seperti itu," Donghae langsung mengangguk setuju tapi ketika melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang semakin jelas terukir, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. " Kalau begitu, aku pinjam mobilmu saja selama seminggu," see? Benar, kan? Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Mwo? Aish~ tidak bisa! Aku juga butuh mobil itu, Kyu" Donghae langsung menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Kau kan tinggal di asrama jadi tidak terlalu butuh. Lagipula kau bisa meminjam mobil Siwon hyung atau si ikan teri itu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Yak~ jaga bicaramu, Evil! Ish, menyebalkan! Kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa?" gerutu Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mengabaikan gerutuan itu.

"Memang apalagi sih yang kau lakukan sampai Heechul Ahjumma menyita Audi-mu itu?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin yang memperhatikan kejadian itu mulai memahami apa yang terjadi. 'Anak manja ternyata', simpul Sungmin dalam hati.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu, sangat sepele. Kau tahu sendiri Eomma itu orang seperti apa, ck" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kesal jika mengingat sifat Eommanya. Donghae tahu hal itu, jadi ia tidak berniat menanyakan lebih lanjut.

**- ****규민****-**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Kantin, Kibum dan Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung memanggil sahabatnya untuk bergabung di tempat mereka. Untung saja meja yang ditempati mereka itu untuk 8 orang, jadi Kyuhyun beserta Donghae dan yang lainnya bisa bergabung. Mereka langsung menempati tempat duduk yang kosong.

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Kibum yang berada di sebelah Changmin, dan didepan mereka duduk Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon dan Sungmin. Kibum dan Siwon yang duduk berhadapan saling menatap penuh arti, untung yang lain tidak sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Sedangkan Changmin menatap namja manis yang baru ia temui didepannya dengan bertanya-tanya,"Donghae Hyung, siapa namja manis di depanku ini? Sepertinya aku baru melihat?" Ucapan Changmin membuat semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang ikut melihat Sungmin pun baru menyadari sosok namja yang sebenarnya sudah bersamanya daritadi. Begitulah Kyuhyun, terlalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Perkenalkan, dia Sungmin Hyung, baru pindah kesini pagi ini dan dia itu sepupunya Eunhyukkie," ujar Donghae memperkenalkan Sungmin dan diikuti anggukan dari Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang bertemu kalian" Ucap Sungmin disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Neomu kyeopta" gumam Changmin, "Ah perkenalkan, Aku Shim Changmin, sedang bertemu denganmu Hyung."

"Dan aku Kim Kibum," ucap Kibum singkat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mengingat sosok Sungmin langsung berkata, "Kau namja yang sok kenal padaku tadi pagi, kan?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini membuat semua yang berada disana bertanya-tanya, Sungmin hanya mendecih mendengar Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau namja yang tidak sopan tadi pagi, benar?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mengdengar pertanyaan Sungmin dan membuat yang lain semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Eh? Kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi, Hyung? Dimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada sepupu manisnya.

"Iya, tadi pagi aku menawarinya tumpangan dan dia menolakku dengan cara tidak sopan. Padahal kan aku hanya berniat baik", jelas Sungmin dengan tidak sadar mem-pout-kan bibir M-shape miliknya membuat yang disana gemas melihat tingkah imut Sungmin, tentu saja kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Cih, siapa yang mau menerima begitu saja 'niat baik' dari orang yang sama sekali asing baginya? Kau terlalu naif kalau semudah itu menerima orang baru", ujar Kyuhyun yang memang tidak suka apabila ada yang sok kenal kepadanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Hyung. Kyuhyun memang seperti itu," ujar Changmin menjelaskan. Mereka semua tahu sifat Kyuhyun yang satu ini.

"Gwaenchana, aku pikir dia benar juga," Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya membenarkan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia mencoba mengerti alasan itu karena itu memang sifat Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak, ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan dari apa yang ia dengar dan lihat dari tadi.

"Sudahlah.. kalian mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesan," tanya Siwon. Mereka menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing, kecuali Kibum dan Changmin yang memang sudah memesan.

Kyuhyun yang sempat melupakan tujuan utamanya pun kembali sadar dan menatap Donghae penuh harap, "Jadi bagaimana, Hyung? Aku pinjam mobilmu, ne?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Heechul Ahjumma, bisa-bisa mobilku ikut disita," Donghae bergidik membayangkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Tapi ia juga merasa kasihan pada adik sepupunya itu. "Ah, aku tahu. Hyukkie, Sungmin Hyung saat ini masih tinggal dirumahmu, kan? Karena searah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut Sungmin Hyung untuk hari ini saja? Pulang nanti aku ada latihan dance, benarkan Hyukkie?" yang langsung disambut beberapa anggukan oleh Eunhyuk, "Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, bagaimana?"

"MWO?" Seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

A/N : Apa ini? haha

Failed? I know lol.

Saya hanya mencoba, maaf kalau super fail kkk~ Maklum masih newbie :p /alasan/

Typo pasti bertebaran, tanda baca yang acak2an hehehe ini ga dicek lagi soalnya haha

Yap, Judulnya terinspirasi dari KyuMin SS5 project ^^ Disini siapa yang nonton SS5INADay1? Ayo kita angkat banner KyuMin bareng-bareng hehe

Ini ff perdana yang saya publish, berawal dari temen yang support buat nyoba bikin ff. biasanya saya hanya reader disini. tadinya mau buat OS, tapi gatau kenapa saya itu selalu fail kalau nyoba bikin oneshoot haha semoga juga ff ini bisa selesai sesuai harapan kkk~

Mohon dukungannya, readernim dan sunbaenim sekalian :))

* * *

**-Thanks for Reading-**

**.**

**RCL, Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

민 Melts 규 Down Like Ice Cream

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

All casts here are not mine.

**Warning :**

Ide pasaran. Newbie. Boys love. OOC. Cold!Kyu, School!AU. Failed. Abal. Gaje. Typo(s). EYD ancur. GS for Heechul and Leeteuk.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Ah, aku tahu. Hyukkie, Sungmin Hyung saat ini masih tinggal dirumahmu, kan? Karena searah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut Sungmin Hyung untuk hari ini saja? Pulang nanti aku ada latihan dance, benarkan Hyukkie?" yang langsung disambut beberapa anggukan oleh Eunhyuk, "Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, bagaimana?"

"MWO?" Seru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan.

* * *

**Part 2**

Sungmin bukannya terkejut ataupun tidak mau, tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, ia jadi sangat meragukan saran Donghae. Bahkan ia berpikir itu aneh, harusnya Donghae lebih tahu akan hal ini. Jawabannya sudah jelas kan? Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, mengernyitkan dahi dan menunggu jawaban namja itu meski Sungmin sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak mau," BINGO! Benar, kan? Suara bass yang terdengar barusan memang suara Kyuhyun. Ia tidak suka saran itu, bukankah Donghae seharusnya tahu kalau ia tidak setuju? Hey,, kalian jangan salahkan Kyuhyun terus, itu memang sudah sifat bawaannya yang susah untuk dirubah.

Sungmin mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tapi tenang saja, ia masih mempunyai stok kesabaran berlebih untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Ish, kau ini keras kepala sekali sih Kyu!" Gerutu Donghae dengan kesal, "Yang jelas aku tidak bisa meminjamkan mobilku, bisa panjang urusannya. Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau pindah ke asrama saja."

"Told you, Kyu." Kibum langsung menanggapi ucapan Donghae dan sepertinya Changmin dan Eunhyuk juga setuju.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah terlampau sering menyarankan ini pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun selalu saja menolak. Alasannya? Kalian pasti sudah tahu. Kalau saja Eunhyuk dan Siwon bukan sahabat Donghae, pasti Kyuhyun memperlakukan mereka sama dengan yang lain, dingin. Oh, jangan lupakan kalau Kibum yang juga dekat dengan Siwon. Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka, jadi Kyuhyun bisa menerima Eunhyuk dan Siwon, bahkan ia sudah sering menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai bahan ejekannya.

"Tapi aku juga harus mengurus kepindahanku ke asrama, kan? Harus segera diurus agar bisa pindah secepatnya," akhirnya Sungmin pun angkat bicara seolah tidak peduli dengan penolakan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin Hyung akan tinggal di asrama juga? Ah, bagaimana kalau sekamar denganku saja?" ujar Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Huh? Malang sekali nasib Lee Jonghyun setelah ini. Didepak dari kamarnya sendiri, eh? Tragis sekali," sindir Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau berbicara seperti orang yang memang peduli, eh Cho?" balas Changmin. Yang lain sudah terkekeh melihat pertikaian kecil itu.

Meski sering mengeluarkan kata-kata atau sindiran kasar, tetapi sebenarnya yang lain juga menikmati saat-saat berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Kadang hal itu malah menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Kyuhyun mempunyai cara dan selera humor yang berbeda dan itulah yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin juga menikmatinya, meski kesan dan pertemuan pertama mereka kurang baik tapi sifat Kyuhyun justru membuatnya penasaran. Selain dingin, arogan, keras kepala, tidak sopan, manja dan angkuh, sifat apalagi yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun? Sejauh ini ia belum menemukan sisi baik dari sosok namja burkulit putih pucat itu. Tentu saja, mereka baru bertemu hari ini.

**- ****규민****-**

Hening.

Hanya suara halus dari mesin mobil yang terdengar. Namja manis yang mengendarai mobil tersebut melirik kepada orang yang ada disebelahnya, matanya menangkap sosok angkuh yang sedang fokus pada benda hitam ditangannya, seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sebenarnya ia enggan membuka suaranya, takut malah mengganggu dan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak sopan lagi, dua kali itu sudah cukup. Tapi ia juga harus menanyakan satu hal yang sangat penting.

"Err,, Kyuhyun-ssi, jadi kita harus kemana? Maksudku, aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, jadi —"

"_Samseong-dong_." Jawaban singkat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang masih tetap focus dengan PSP ditangannya. Lee Sungmin, sang pengemudi yang omongannya dipotong begitu saja kini menahan emosinya. Ya, Kyuhyun akhirnya pulang dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa?

_**Flashback.**_

Tap tap tap.

Suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi, hanya sedikit murid yang masih betah berlama-lama di sekolah. Sebagian besar murid sudah kembali ke asrama dan rumahnya masing-masing. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat hari ini, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kakak sepupu dan sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak adakah yang bener-benar bisa membantunya sama sekali disaat seperti ini?

Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, ia sengaja mengulur waktu pulangnya agar tidak perlu berdesakkan saat naik bis nanti. Ia mengambil ponsel dan memasang headset ke telinganya, memutar playlist lagu kesukaannya untuk mengurangi keadaan hatinya yang sudah begitu buruk. Mendengarkan ballad songs, itu salah satu cara Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan hatinya.

BRUK!

Tubuh Kyuhyun agak terhempas ke belakang karena menabrak sesuatu-ralat-seseorang, ia memang sedang fokus dengan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang juga akan berbelok dari arah depan. Sepertinya kedua orang ini memang sama-sama sedang tidak fokus.

"Mianhae,, aku—eh, Kyuhyun-ssi? Maaf aku sedang mencari kunci mobil jadi tidak menyadari ada kau di depanku," ucap namja yang Kyuhyun tabrak tadi, ternyata itu adalah Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mengurus kepindahannya ke asrama.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ah,, tunggu sebentar Kyuhyun-ssi, kau mau pulang kan? Kau bisa ikut denganku, lagipula benar kata Donghae kalau kita memang searah." Kyuhyun berhenti mendengar ajakan Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang dasarnya sangat baik itu lupa kalau Kyuhyun bisa saja menolaknya lagi, "Aku harap tidak ada penolakkan lagi kali ini," lanjut sungmin buru-buru.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Kyuhyun tertegun. Bukan, bukan karena ia terpesona oleh senyuman manis Sungmin. Ia hanya sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

'Ini bagus,' pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjaga wajah datarnya agar ia tidak terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya saat ini, jaga image menurut istilah lain. Hey, tentu saja ia senang karena bisa terbebas dari naik kendaraan umum sore ini. Ia tidak bohong kalau bilang tidak menyukai orang baru, tapi ia bukan berada di posisi yang menguntungkan jika menolak.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, membuat senyum manis Sungmin semakin lebar. Kali ini Kyuhyun kembali tertegun, entah karena apa.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Tanpa bicara lebih lanjut, Sungmin kembali fokus dengan kemudinya. Ia juga sudah mengerti dari jawaban singkat tadi, kalau rumah Kyuhyun berarti terletak di kawasan _Samsung-dong_.

BRUSSSH.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur peradaban kota Seoul. Kyuhyun mem-pause PSPnya dan melihat keadaan diluar. Ia suka hujan, tapi sepertinya namja yang ada disebelahnya ini tidak. Karena saat ia meliat kearah Sungmin, namja itu telihat sedang mengumpat turunnya hujan.

"Bodoh," gumam Kyuhyun pelan, tapi Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas gumaman tersebut.

"Huh?" Sungmin mengernyit heran kearah Kyuhyun, apa namja disebelahnya ini baru saja mengatainya bodoh? Bagus sekali.

"Ani, kau lanjutkan menyetir saja," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menikmati suara gemerisik dari hujan yang turun.

Drrt,, drrt,, drrt..

Suara getar dan ringtone handphone yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu berasal dari saku celana Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Sungmin menjawab sang penelepon.

'Yeoboseyo, Sungmin-ah.' Suara yang terdengar dari seberang ini membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Jungmo-ya! Bagaimana kabarmu?" jawab Sungmin dengan antusias. Sungmin senang karena sahabat terbaiknya itu akhirnya menghubunginya, ia bahkan sempat mengira kalau Jungmo marah karena kepindahannya yang tiba-tiba.

'Aku baik, kau? Bagaimana hari pertamamu, hm? Apa disana kau punya teman? Haha,, kupastikan tidak ada yang sepertiku. Itu karena aku memang yang terbaik hehe,' ucap Jungmo kelewat percaya diri.

Sungmin tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan narsis yang khas dari sahabatnya, dan obrolan antar sahabat itupun berlanjut dengan sangat seru.

Suara antusias Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat senang mendapat telepon dari orang itu, bahkan Sungmin kini telah tertawa lepas dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun. 'Kekasihnya, kah?' Pikir Kyuhyun.

**Hell**, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan masalah seperti ini sebelumnya, apalagi ini tentang orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tapi,, melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas seperti itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

**- ****규민****-**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun.

Hujan diluar masih sangat deras, karena itu mobil Sungmin harus masuk ke area rumah Kyuhyun untuk mengantar Kyuhyun agar tidak kehujanan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun, sebelum beranjak keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin, "Well~ Terima kasih, Sungmin-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dia memang harus mengucapkan itu, kan?

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku akan langsung pulang," jawa Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas dan setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari mobil Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin akan menjalankan mobilnya, pintu rumah Kyuhyun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja dewasa yang masih sangat cantik dan terlihat muda di usianya. Cho Heechul yang mendengar suara mobil dari luar rumahnya itu memang penasaran siapa yang mengantar anaknya pulang. Ia tahu itu pasti Kyuhyun, karena suaminya tidak mungkin pulang jam segini.

Sungmin melihat sosok yeoja itu dan langsung menebak kalau itu adalah ibu Kyuhyun. Ia menunda keberangkatannya dan membungkuk sopan dari dalam mobil sebagai tanda ia tengah menyapa sang tuan rumah. Heechul yang melihat namja manis yang sedang mencoba menyapanya itu tersenyum dan mendekati mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sudah mengutuk dalam hati karena Eommanya keluar disaat yang tidak tepat. Kalau sudah begini, ia yakin ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja.

"Wah, ada teman Kyuhyun rupanya. Masuklah dulu, diluar hujan masih sangat deras, lagipula aku harus berterima kasih karena mengantarkan anakku yang manja ini sampai ke rumah," ujar Heechul yang lansgung mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang anak. See, benar kan?

"Ck, Eomma jangan berlebihan. Memangnya siapa yang sudah menyita mobilku dan merepotkan orang lain, eoh?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ajumonim, saya langsung pulang saja," ucap Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak melihat percekcokan ibu-anak ini.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas sebelum menghembuskan napas berat dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kau turuti saja permintaannya, atau ini akan berlangsung lama dan kau akan tetap berakhir masuk ke dalam." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Ck, merepotkan!" Umpat Kyuhyun sambil melirik tajam Eomma-nya.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung, tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, kemudian ia menatap Eomma Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan tindaka Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan, "sudahlah, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, maklumi saja ya. Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu, mengemudi disaat hujan deras seperti ini juga berbahaya. Lagipula jarang-jarang Kyuhyun pulang dengan temannya," ucap Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu dan akhirnya turun dari mobil lalu mengikuti Heechul masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Cho. Ia tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini, sebenarnya ini sangat lazim terjadi kalau saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang berteman dalam arti sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa keluarga Cho ini membuat Sungmin merasa canggung, terlebih karena sikap dingin Kyuhyun.

"Hmm,, siapa namamu, nak? Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum pernah mengajakmu kesini, aku hanya tahu Kibum dan Changmin saja," tanya Heechul sambil mempersilakan Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Ah perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin. Baru pindah ke Saphhire Blue hari ini, orangtuaku harus pindah ke Jepang dan aku tidak bisa ikut mereka sebelum lulus," jawab Sungmin dengan sopan.

"Jadi kau baru bertemu Kyuhyun hari ini? Aneh, Kyuhyun biasanya kurang begitu suka dengan orang baru. Ah maaf, maksudku sifat dinginnya itu memang menyebalkan."

"Aku mengerti Ajumonim, sebenarnya kami tidak sedekat itu. Ini juga saran Donghae teman sekelasku, karena ia tidak bisa mengantar Kyuhyun hari ini. Kebetulan kami memang searah," jelas Sungmin dengan senyum manis andalannya.

Heechul yang melihat itu sebenarnya sudah gemas, ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Aish, anak itu memang selalu merepotkan. Kutebak, dia pasti sudah memohon untuk meminjam mobil Donghae," Heechul menyeringai sejenak, "Ternyata Donghae cukup pintar untuk tidak meminjamkan mobilnya. Hah~ padahal aku menyita mobilnya agar ia bisa mandiri dan tidak seenaknya tapi ternyata dia malah lebih merepotkan banyak orang."

"Tidak masalah Ajumonim, kami memang searah jadi tidak merepotkan." Sungmin awalnya mengira Heechul adalah sosok Eomma yang kejam, tapi nyatanya Eomma Kyuhyun itu orang yang sangat baik dan menyayangi anaknya. Atau kau memang belum tahu seperti apa seorang Cho Heechul, Lee Sungmin.

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja aku Heechul atau Chullie Ahjumma, atau kau bisa memanggilku Eomma sama seperti Kyuhyun," ucap Heechul yang membuat mata foxy Sungmin membulat. "Omo,, aku lupa! Sebentar aku ambilkan minum dulu untukmu, bodohnya aku malah membiarkanmu seperti ini."

"Tidak apa Aju —ah maksudku, tidak apa Chullie Ahjumma. Tidak perlu merepotkan—" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Heechul, mungkin karena niat baiknya ditolak, apalagi kali ini ia tidak berniat menggunakan jasa pelayan di rumahnya untuk Sungmin. Menyeramkan, batin Sungmin.

Namun sedetik kemudian Heechul tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak perlu sungkan, Sungminnie~ Kau tunggu sebentar, ne?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku dan Heechul langsung beranjak kearah dapur. 'Ternyata ini maksudnya tidak ada yang berani menolak Cho Heechul.'

**- ****규민****-**

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kediaman keluarga Cho, besar dan mewah. Ya, rumah Sungmin di Ilsan memang bisa dikatakan sangat besar, tapi barang-barang di rumahnya tidak se-glamour yang terdapat disini. Rumah keluarga Cho ini memberikan kesan kemewahan yang sangat kental, sangat cocok dengan kesan anggun dan berkelas seperti yang ada pada diri Heechul.

"Pantas saja anak itu manja dan arogan," gumam Sungmin mengingat sifat Kyuhyun.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass yang terdengar dari belakang, ia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat ini.

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian, terlihat casual dan santai. Jujur, Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Ia kemudian memasang wajah se-innocent mungkin karena telah tertangkap basah mengejek orang ini, "Eh, Kyuhyun-ssi? Tidak ada, lupakan saja."

Kyuhyun menatap datar Sungmin dan kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah sofa tempat Sungmin duduk. "Kukira kau sudah pulang, tapi ternyata Eomma menahanmu lebih lama. Eomma memang begitu, jadi maklumi saja", ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang familiar di telinganya. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang lucu hingga mengundang tawa kecil Sungmin. 'Apa namja sok imut itu sudah gila?' batin Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan aneh dari Kyuhyun segera saja menghentikan tawanya, "Oh, maaf. Tapi kalian lucu, maksudku kau dan ibumu. Kalian sama-sama mengatakan 'Memang begitu, maklumi saja,' Aku pikir itu lucu, karena sebenarnya kalian benar-benar saling memahami tapi kalian sendiri seperti tidak menyadarinya."

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Sungmin, apa benar begitu? Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berpikir ia tidak bisa memahami bagaimana sifat sang ibu. Selama ini menurutnya sikap Heechul sering kali berlebihan, hanya itu yang ia sadari.

Sungmin menatap balik mata obsidian Kyuhyun, menyelami tatapan yang tak terbaca yang tersirat dari mata Kyuhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya, Kyuhyun menatap intens mata foxy Sungmin yang seperti menarik dirinya untuk terus menyelami mata Sungmin lebih dalam. Sampai akhirnya Heechul datang membawakan minuman dan cemilan untuk Sungmin, baru saat itu mereka mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

'Tadi itu apa?' batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Cha, silahkan di nikmati Sungminnie." Sungmin yang memang sedang canggung itu berterima kasih dan langsung mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman Orange segar. Heechul merasakan kecanggungan yang tercipta lalu mengernyit heran. "Ya,, kalian ini kenapa? Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" Ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tidak ada. Eomma pikir kami sedang apa? Bercumbu mesra sebelum Eomma datang menginterupsi kami, begitu?"

Uhuk,,uhuk..

Oh Tuhan, Sungmin yang sedang minum pun tersedak mendengar ucapan frontal Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak sopan!" Seru Heechul menanggapi sikap putra tunggalnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan dia, ne Sungminnie?" Tambah Heechul, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, uhuk—aku hanya buru-buru tadi jadi tersedak seperti itu."

"Hah~ syukurlah. Jadi, besok Sungminnie yang akan mengantar dan menjemput Kyuhyun lagi?"

"Eh?" Sungmin kaget mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. "Maaf Ahjumma, tapi besok aku akan mulai pindah ke asrama. Jadi kurasa itu tidak bisa, mengingat banyak yang harus aku bereskan di kamar baruku nanti."

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Eomma-nya dan mulai mengeluarkan kekasih tercintanya, PSP.

Hening sejenak, sepertinya Heechul sedang berpikir.

"Ah, jadi Sungminnie akan tinggal di asrama? Wah, bagus sekali," akhirnya Heechul mengeluarkan suara.

Kyuhyun merasa janggal dengan nada suara Heechul yang kelewat antusias, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang ibu dan seringai khas Heechul terpampang jelas disana. 'Oh tidak, ini pasti sangat buruk!' Batin Kyuhyun panik.

"Cha~ Kalau begitu, Kyuhyun juga akan tinggal di asrama dan aku mau ia sekamar denganmu Sungminnie." Perkataan yang seolah mutlak itu keluar dari mulut Heechul.

"EH?"/"EOMMA!" Seru Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Sungmin shock dan bingung. Kyuhyun shock dan tidak terima. Heechul? Dia tampak puas dengan keputusannya. Ia sangat suka dengan Sungmin, dan ia yakin Sungmin pasti bisa menaklukkan sifat arogan Kyuhyun. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Heechul saat ini.

**- ****규민****-**

Suasana di ruang makan Keluarga Cho tidak setenang biasanya. Cho Hankyung, kepala keluarga Cho itu menghembuskan napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia selalu bingung apabila dihadapkan dengan sifat kekanakkan dari dua orang yang telah menjadi bagian hidupnya ini. Bagaimana tidak pusing, sepulang kerja tadi ia sudah disuguhi wajah merengut sang anak, belum lagi ketika ia tahu apa penyebabnya Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya merajuk dan meminta bantuan untuk membujuk Heechul agar merubah keputusannya tentang pemaksaan terhadap Kyuhyun untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah.

Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti merengek walaupun sedang dalam waktu makan malam mereka.

"Ayolah Appa,, yakinkan Eomma kalau aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan orang lain seperti itu! Lagipula untuk apa tinggal di asrama? Toh, dari awal aku begini dan baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba kembali aksi merajuknya.

Hankyung melirik sekilas pada Heechul yang sedang makan dengan tenang, seperti tidak mempedulikan rengekan Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan napas beratnya dan berkata, "Memang apa salahnya mencoba, Kyu? Lagipula kau tahu sendiri Eomma-mu itu seperti apa. Berdebat dengannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, yang ada malah membuat masalah semakin rumit. Sebaiknya habiskan dulu makan malammu, setelah ini kita bicarakan lagi," ujar Hankyung mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, karena membujuk Heechul sekarang akan sia-sia.

Heechul tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan suaminya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat semakin putus asa untuk membujuk Eomma-nya agar bisa merubah keputusannya. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

Setelah semua selesai, Kyuhyun kembali angkat bicara, "Tapi tidak perlu sekamar dengan Lee Sungmin, kan? Arrgh, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya! Aku tahu Eomma itu kadang aneh, tapi untuk kali ini tidak bisakah kau simpan dulu keanehanmu, Eomma?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak sopan, ia terlampau frustasi rupanya.

"Yak~ anak kurang ajar! Siapa yang kau bilang aneh, hah?" geram Heechul mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Lagi pula Sungminnie itu anak yang baik dan manis, aku rasa ia akan cocok denganmu yang bersifat dingin dan kaku, baby Cho," lanjut Heechul seraya menggoda anak semata wayangnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal mendengar godaan yang dibumbui panggilan menjijikan dari Eomma-nya, ingin sekali ia memaki dan menyela kata-kata Eomma-nya. Yah, akan tetapi Kyuhyun masih sayang nyawa untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ssst,, jaga bicaramu Kyu, jangan kurang ajar terhadap orangtuamu. Memang kenapa dengan Lee Sungmin? Tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba mengenalnya, kan? Kau juga tidak bisa terus menutup diri seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Tinggal di asrama bisa membantumu belajar untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain." Hankyung kembali mencoba, ia memang harus menjadi orang yang lebih bijak kalau sudah begini.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalau Appa-nya sudah mendukung penuh keputusan Heechul seperti ini.

"Baiklah,, tapi aku lebih memilih sekamar dengan Changmin atau Kibum saja. Oh, Hae Hyung juga tidak masalah."

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kau sekamar dengan mereka, itu sama saja menyiksa mereka. Kau pasti akan banyak mengeluh dan sangat merepotkan mereka, tidak akan ada kemajuan Kyu. Lagipula mereka sudah punya roommate masing-masing kan?" ucap Heechul, "Begini saja, kau pindah ke asrama dan sekamar dengan Sungminnie, atau tidak ada lagi mobil untukmu selamanya, baby Cho." ancam Heechul final.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak da menolak seandainya ia bisa. Kyuhyun memang kadang tidak sopan, tapi ia sangat menghormati orangtuanya, ia tidak mungkin melewati batas wajar lebih dari ini yang ia tahu akan mengecewakan orangtuanya. Kyuhyun menyerah.

Heechul melihat raut pasrah yang tersirat dari anaknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat memaksa Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun merubah sifat dingin dan tertutup yang dimilikinya. Dan Hankyung tahu benar akan hal itu, makanya ia mendukung keputusan Heechu kali ini.

**- ****규민****-**

**Keesokan harinya.**

_Kelas 2A, tingkat Senior High School di Sapphire Blue Academy._

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Siwonnie, Kyu?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol seputar Starcraft dengan Changmin.

Ya, Kibum sudah tahu tentang masalah kepindahan Kyuhyun karena semalam Eomma Kyuhyun sudah menelpon Siwon untuk mengatur agar roommate Kyuhyun nanti adalah Sungmin. Jangan heran mengapa Heechul bisa tahu Siwon, ia tahu dari Donghae yang memang lebih dulu ia hubungi sebelum Siwon.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannyad dan aku sedang tidak ingin membahas sedikitpun tentang ini," jawab Kyuhyun setengah mendengus, ia sudah menduga akan hal ini.

Kibum diam, sedangkan Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa memandang Kibum dengan penuh tanya. Kibum hanya member isyarat untuk diam agar tidak membahas hal ini lagi di depan Kyuhyun.

.

_Kelas 3A, tingkat Senior High School di Sapphire Blue Academy._

"Hyung, kau yakin akan tinggal sekamar dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir, ia tahu Kyuhyun mungkin akan sangat merepotkan Hyung-nya dengan sifat keras kepala yang di miliki Kyuhyun nanti.

Siwon dan Donghae ikut penasaran dengan reaksi Sungmin, mereka sudah tahu karena ditelepon Eomma Kyuhyun tadi malam. Donghae sendiri kaget akan keputusan ajaib yang tiba-tiba keluar dari Eomma Kyuhyun, kalau sudah seperti ini memang sulit, keputusan Heechul yang disetujui Hankyung seperti mutlak.

"Apa aku bisa menolak? Chullie Ahjumma langsung yang memintaku dan aku tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak mengiyakan hal itu," jawab Sungmin pasrah.

Kemarin memang Heechul sendiri yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hal itu, Heechul juga sempat memohon pada Sungmin agar mau menjadi roommate Kyuhyun. Ia juga meminta supaya Sungmin bisa bersabar apabila menghadapi sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun nanti. Lalu Sungmin bisa apa? Apalagi ketika ia mengingat bagaimana tatapan tidak suka Heechul yang menurutnya mengerikan, ia menyerah.

**- ****규민****-**

Kabar Kyuhyun yang akan tinggal di asrama sekolah pun menyebar dengan cepat. Banyak yang menjadikan ini sebagai bahan gosip yang menarik perhatian mereka. Apalagi kabarnya Kyuhyun akan sekamar dengan murid baru. Mereka semua tahu Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mau tinggal di asrama sekolah dan berbaur dengan orang baru, makanya mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa merubah pikirannya.

Penempatan asrama di Sapphire Blue memang tidak sesuai kelas dan tingkat. Pembagiannya berdasarkan apa pun hanya pihak sekolah dan ketua tingkat yang tahu. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus juga, yah biarlah hal ini kita serahkan pada yang mengatur takdir mereka disini. Yang pasti, hal ini juga sudah dipertimbangkan dan disetujui oleh beberapa pihak yang bersangkutan.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tidak mempedulikan tatapan penuh tanya dan bisikan-bisikan _kepo_ yang terdengar. Ia begitu heran kenapa namja-namja disini sangat suka bergosip, kalau para yeoja mungkin memang wajar kan? Tapi buktinya ia sekarang sedang berada di kawasan khusus namja, namun tetap saja tatapan dan bisikan itu ia temukan disini. Kyuhyun memang sedang berada di area asrama namja dan berjalan menuju ke kamar barunya. Segala sesuatu tentang kepindahannya sudah diurus oleh Heechul, barang-barang yang di perlukan Kyuhyun juga sudah dibereskan oleh orang-orang suruhan Eommanya. Ternyata Heechul tidak main-main dengan keputusannya.

Kyuhyun terus menelusuri koridor asrama dan mencari nomor kamar yang ia tuju. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di ruangan keempat sebelum ujung koridor ketiga di lantai dua.

Kamar dengan label nomor '137'.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba membuka kamar tersebut, 'Tidak terkunci,' batin Kyuhyun. Ia membuka kenop pintu dan beranjak masuk kedalamnya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamar barunya itu. 'Lumayan luas,' dan pandangan mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok lain yang sedang menatapnya di sudut sebelah kiri. Sepertinya orang itu sedang membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum ia datang.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Lee Sungmin, roommate baru Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ kau sudah datang, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku masih harus membereskan ini, jadi maaf kalau sedikit mengganggumu," ucap Sungmin mencoba sopan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat dan langsung beranjak menuju sisi lain yang ia duga merupakan bagiannya, di sisi kanan ini memang sudah tertata rapi barang-barang miliknya. Kyuhyun meletakkan barang bawaannya dan langsung duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Ruangan yang bercat putih ini memang bersih dan terawat, luasnya juga bisa dikatakan lumayan untuk ukuran sebuah kamar. Didalamnya terdapat dua buah tempat tidur dengan nakas disisinya untuk menaruh barang-barang. Disudut lain juga terdapat lemari pakaian yang cukup besar untuk menyimpan pakaian mereka berdua, sedangkan di depan ranjang mereka juga terdapat nakas dilengkapi dengan televisi dan DVD player, entah fasilitas dari sekolah atau barang bawaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Disebelah meja nakas itu juga terdapat lemari es kecil, sepertinya memang disediakan oleh sekolah. Dan dipojok ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu yang bisa di pastikan dari desainnya adalah pintu untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

'Tidak terlalu buruk,' pikir Kyuhyun.

Akan tetapi, setelah mengucapkan ungkapan tersebut di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun malah menangkap sesuatu yang janggal mengganggu pandangannya, yaitu barang-barang yang sedang dibereskan oleh Sungmin.

"WHAT THE—!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak sadar setelah melihat barang-barang Sungmin yang berwarna PINK mendominasi, rupanya tadi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan makanya ia baru sadar.

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun pun terlonjak kaget, ia menoleh bingung dan tanpa sadar mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Disana ia mendapati tatapan horror dari Kyuhyun. 'Apa yang salah?' batinnya.

'Oh Tuhan,, apa lagi ini?' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

A/N : Kyaaaaaa~ akhirnya bisa update juga haha

AAAAAA terima kasih atas support dan dukungannya dari para readernim sekalian ^^

Mohon maaf saya menistakan Kyuhyun disini muahaha padahal first biased kkk~ lagi demen banget sama Cold!Kyu nih hihi abis aslinya tuh dia malah makin CUTE sih wkwkwk apalagi hari ini BabyKyu merajuk di weibo gitu karena sakit huhu Get well soon, Kyuhyuh-ah :')

Oiya, di cerita ini kayaknya kalian ga bakal nemu konflik yang berat-berat deh hehe soalnya fic pertamaku ini sengaja di buat ringan.. fokus ceritanya mungkin hanya menceritakan perkembangan hubungan KyuMin, jadi maaf kalau membosankan /nyengir polos/

Yang minta KyuMin jadi roommate, tuh KyuMin udah aku jadiin roommate hihihi makasihnya mana? /plak/ Maaf juga kalau alurnya berasa kelamaan ya, diawal ini harus dijelasin sih gimana KyuMin bisa jadi roommate ;p tapi chapter ini lumayan banyak kaaaaan KyuMin-nya? meski baru dimulai sih huehehehe

Buat yang minta Yewook couple, mian belum munculin mereka di chapter ini..

Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang udah baca, follow, fav dan terutama review di chapter 1.. maaf gabisa bales review satu-satu :( tuntutan tugas kemaren2 bikin pusing malah jadi lupa balesin review :(( TAPI AKU SAYANG KALIAN, KOK!

**BIG THANKS to:**

sitapumpkinelf, Guest, riesty137, istriluhan, bunnyblack136, pumpkinsparkyumin, leefairy, KyuMin Child Clouds, KyuMing, Guest, lenyclouds, iyiezzcho, KyoKMS26, Zahra Amelia, tripler lee, Miyoori29, Unykyuminmin, nova137, kyuminring, ZaAra eviLKyu, winecouple, dJOYers, Sung Hye Ah, SnowDream, Maximumelf, Ri Yong Kim, QQ KyuminShipper.

**Srsly, your support means a lot to me, guys! /HUG/**

Belum tau bisa update sebelum SS5 apa ngga, diusahain deh tapinya :")

Keep support ya, readernim :))

* * *

**-Thanks for Reading-**

**.**

**RCL, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

민 Melts 규 Down Like Ice Cream

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

All casts here are not mine.

**Warning :**

Ide pasaran. Newbie. Boys love. OOC. Cold!Kyu, School!AU. Failed. Abal. Gaje. Typo(s). EYD ancur. GS for Heechul and Leeteuk.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu yang janggal mengganggu pandangannya, yaitu barang-barang yang sedang dibereskan oleh Sungmin.

"WHAT THE—!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak sadar setelah melihat barang-barang Sungmin yang berwarna PINK mendominasi, rupanya tadi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan makanya ia baru sadar.

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun pun terlonjak kaget, ia menoleh bingung dan tanpa sadar mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Disana ia mendapati tatapan horror dari Kyuhyun. 'Apa yang salah?' batinnya.

'Oh Tuhan,, apa lagi ini?' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

* * *

**Part 3**

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari toilet dan bermaksud menyusul adik sepupu beserta dua temannya yang sudah pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut kantin khusus tingkat Senior High School. Mata foxy miliknya terus bergerak mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk dan yang lain, tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya sehingga terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sungmin memang seperti itu, sering kali bertingkah atau berlaku imut padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak bermaksud bahkan tak menyadarinya.

'Aish, sebenarnya dimana Hyukkie dan yang lainnya?' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

Ia sedikit menyesal karena menolak tawaran Siwon untuk menemaninya tadi. Bukan karena takut, tapi lebih karena ia masih baru dan terlalu canggung untuk berkeliaran di sekolah ini sendirian. Meski ini sudah hari ketujuh Sungmin, tapi tetap saja ia belum terbiasa kalau harus sendirian, masih terasa asing.

Ya, Sungmin sudah tujuh hari bersekolah di Sapphire Blue Academy, itu berarti sudah enam hari pula Sungmin tinggal di asrama bersama namja dingin bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Selama hampir seminggu ini tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Semenjak hari pertama, Kyuhyun lebih terkesan menghindar atau menganggap Sungmin tidak ada. Sang roommate lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dikamar untuk belajar dan bermain PSP atau laptopnya. Sungmin sadar, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sangat terganggu dengan barang-barangnya yang sebagian besar berwarna Pink. Atau mungkin sedikit? Sungmin tidak tahu, karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah berbicara langsung tentang hal ini.

'Apa sangat aneh kalau seorang pria menyukai warna manis itu? Apa hanya yeoja saja yang boleh memiliki barang-barang berwarna pink?'

Sungmin masih saja mempertanyakan hal itu. Ia juga pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Donghae dan Siwon, mau tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka? Sangat berbeda.

Donghae langsung saja mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut, pada dasarnya ia memang tidak menyukai warna cerah itu karena baginya hanya bisa membuat sakit mata saja. Beda lagi dengan Siwon, ia malah setuju Sungmin menyukai warna manis tersebut, baginya sangat cocok dengan sosok dan kepribadian Sungmin yang memang sangat manis. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memang sudah tahu akan hal ini dari awal dan sangat memakluminya.

Kembali pada Sungmin yang masih saja mencari Eunhyuk. Suasana kantin saat ini sangat ramai, ia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang ceroboh kehilangan sesuatu apabila terus mencari sambil berdiri kebingungan seperti ini. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk memesan makanan dan memilih tempat kosong yang paling dekat dari jangkauannya. Sepertinya ia menyerah untuk mencari Eunhyuk dan yang lain.

Sungmin mencoba menikmati kesendiriannya dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau banyak yang memperhatikan dirinya saat ini. Jangan heran, mereka sangat penasaran dengan roommate baru seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Wajar saja jika mengingat Kyuhyun termasuk namja populer di sekolah ini. Selain karena wajah tampan dan statusnya sebagai pewaris tunggal _Cho Corp_, sikap dingin dan tertutupnya justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkenal, terutama para yeoja yang makin terpesona dengan sifat 'Cool' Kyuhyun sehingga terkesan misterius.

"Permisi,, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Tempat kosong yang lain terlalu jauh dan kurasa kau sedang sendiri," ucap seorang namja mungil yang manis pada Sungmin. Tempat duduk terdekat lainnya memang sudah terisi.

Sungmin menoleh kearah pemilik suara sambil tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja, kebetulan aku memang sendiri."

"Kya~ Terima kasih, Sungmin Hyung! Ah mianhae, aku memang tidak suka kesan yang terlalu formal hehe.. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Ryeowook dan aku sekelas dengan roommate-mu Cho Kyuhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu Hyung," ucap Ryeowook dengan bersemangat.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Bukan hanya kaget dengan sikap aktif namja mungil tersebut, tapi ia juga heran bagaimana orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya ini tahu kalau dia adalah teman sekamar Kyuhyun. Kalau nama mungkin bisa saja dengan melihat _nametag _yang tersemat di seragamnya, tapi kalau untuk teman sekamar, Sungmin tidak ingat telah menulis hal tersebut di dahi atau bagian tubuh lainnya. Ah maksudnya, ia tidak pernah memberi tahu yang lain selain orang yang dikenalnya disini, atau mungkin Ryeowook adalah teman Kyuhyun?

Ryeowook yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Sungmin pun malah tersenyum lebar, ia mengamati raut wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat imut kalau sedang bingung seperti itu.

"Kya~ kau imut sekali, Hyung!" Ujar Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin semakin menampilkan raut bingung-imutnya, "Kau tidak usah heran Hyung, tanpa disadari kau memang sudah terkenal. Banyak sekali orang yang membicarakanmu, mereka para penggosip begitu penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mau tinggal di asrama dan bisa sekamar dengan murid baru seperti Hyung. Kau tahu, mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang—uh kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Kyuhyun bisa saja memilih teman sekamar untuknya atau bahkan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri, tapi…." Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan ragu-ragu karena takut salah bicara.

Sungmin yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Ryeowook mengulas senyum tipis, "Panjang ceritanya Ryeowook-ah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Apa kau teman Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Ryeowook mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bukan, sebenarnya aku mengenal dua sahabat Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Changmin meski tidak terlalu dekat. Yeah, tidak ada yang bisa mendekati Kyuhyun lagi selain mereka dan teman dari kakak sepupunya," ujar Ryeowook sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku sendiri enggan repot-repot mendekati orang yang seperti tidak berminat untuk mengenalku, buang-buang waktu saja," lanjut Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin meringis mendengarnya.

"Kyuhyun memang begitu, kan? Tapi kurasa itu hanya karena sifat tertutupnya saja, mungkin sebenarnya dia orang yang tidak terlalu kaku seperti kelihatannya." Ucap Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak sejalan dengan keadaan yang dirasakannya selama tujuh hari mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Maka dari itu banyak yang penasaran denganmu, Hyung," jelas Ryeowook.

Sungmin memastikan omongan Ryeowook dengan melihat ke sekelilingnya, ternyata benar banyak orang yang sedang mencuri pandang atau bahkan terlihat jelas memperhatikan dan membicarakan dirinya. Ia refleks menggelengkan kepalanya hingga mata foxy-nya berhenti di satu titik, titik dimana sosok roommatenya sedang makan siang dengan kedua sahabatnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik makan itu pun tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Mereka bertatapan selama tiga detik sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata foxy Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa pipinya memanas. Tatapan tadi itu sangat singkat tetapi juga sangat dalam. Sungmin menetapkan bahwa ia sangat menyukai tatapan dalam dari mata obsidian Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook yang sedang berbicara sesuatu. Ia juga merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan namja mungil dihadapannya, Sungmin bisa menilai bahwa Ryeowook adalah orang yang menyenangkan meski sifat terlalu terus terangnya itu agak frontal.

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya asyik tenggelam dalam suatu perbincangan yang seru. Sungmin banyak bertanya tentang sekolah ini pada Ryeowook yang memang ternyata suka sekali update tentang berita-berita terbaru. Ryeowook juga banyak menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu yang pernah terjadi di sekolah ini dan itu sangat menghibur Sungmin. Ketika Ryeowook sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Sungmin, tanpa mereka sadari ada satu sosok namja tampan beraura aneh menatap tajam dan mendekati mereka.

"Ehem!" Sungmin dan Ryeowook menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengintrupsi mereka dan mendapati sosok tampan yang sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka, Sungmin mengernyit heran sedangkan Ryeowook melebarkan matanya. "Aku ada perlu dengan **kekasihku**, kalau kau tidak keberatan uhm—" mata namja itu melirik nametag yang terpampang di dada kanan Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali menatap dingin Sungmin hingga, "Lee Sungmin-ssi?" tanya namja itu akhirnya.

"Yak~ Yesung Hyung, jangan seperti itu pada Minnie Hyung-**ku**!" teriak Ryeowook dan membuat Sungmin dan Yesung melebarkan matanya, "Lagipula kenapa kau bisa disini, huh? Kantin untuk mahasiswa bukan disini tempatnya," lanjut Ryeowook dengan nada ketus.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah, chagi~ Apa maksudmu dengan 'Minnie Hyung-ku' Wookie-ah? Apa jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh dengan Lee Sungmin-ssi, eoh?"

Sungmin yang mendengar pertengkaran dua insan itu semakin melebarkan matanya karena tahu namanya sudah dibawa-bawa. Ia merasa tidak enak kalau memang benar dua orang di hadapannya ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ish, kalau kau seperti itu terus aku akan benar-benar berselingkuh, Hyung!"

"Ya ya ya! Andwae~ maafkan aku Wookie-ah.. Aku hanya tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan orang asing. Jangan marah, ne? Uhm, kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf padamu Sungmin-ssi," ucap Yesung yang merasa terancam.

Sungmin yang malah merasa tidak enak pun tersenyum kaku dan berkata, "Gwaenchana, maaf karena sudah membuatmu salah paham, Sunbaenim." Ucap Sungmin sopan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongwoon kekasih Wookie, atau kau boleh memanggilku Yesung."

"Aku Lee Sungmin, teman baru Ryeowookie mungkin?" Sungmin sendiri bingung harus bagaimana memperkenalkan dirinya karena memang baru saja bertemu dengan Ryeowook setengah jam yang lalu. Sedangkan Ryeowook terlihat senang karena sungmin mengakuinya sebagai teman.

Awalnya Sungmin agak canggung berada di antara pasangan kekasih ini, tapi lama-lama mereka malah mengobrol asyik satu sama lain. Hal itu terbantu karena sifat Ryeowook yang begitu ceria dan bersemangat, sehingga Yesung yang sebenarnya pendiam pun bisa ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan seru antara Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Jangan tanyakan mengapa YeWook bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih padahal umur mereka terpaut tiga tahun, biar itu menjadi kisah dari kenangan mereka.

**- ****규민****-**

Hari sudah mencapai larut malam dan jam biru muda yang terpasang di dinding pun telah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Akan tetapi mata obsidian milik namja yang sedang mencoba fokus terhadap benda hitam ditangannya itu belum juga menunjukkan rasa kantuk. Ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia bahkan sudah mematikan laptopnya daritadi. Kyuhyun, namja tersebut memang berulang kali mencoba untuk tidur tapi hasilnya nihil, akhirnya ia kembali memutuskan untuk 'berkencan' dengan kekasih yang masih setia dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun yang memainkan PSP sejak tadi itu akhirnya merasa bosan juga. Sudah seminggu ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya seperti ini, setiap malam ia habiskan dengan begitu membosankan menurutnya. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun bosan dengan game yang ia mainkan, demi apapun Kyuhyun sangat mencintai semua koleksi game-nya. Tapi sungguh, ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat yang menurutnya asing, apalagi ia tinggal di ruangan ini dengan orang yang menurutnya akan membuat sakit kepala. Berbicara soal roommate, Kyuhyun melirik ke sudut kanannya.

_ACK!_ Mata Kyuhyun menangkap warna cerah familiar yang sering dikutuk oleh namja ikan sepupunya. Jujur, Kyuhyun tidak membenci warna tersebut jika itu berhubungan dengan yeoja, tapi roommate-nya itu namja kan? Kenapa namja itu begitu menyukai warna Pink? Kyuhyun sempat berpikir kalau Sungmin sebenarnya adalah wanita yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria. Coba saja lihat keadaan Sungmin yang sedang tidur nyaman dibalik selimut berwarna senada dengan piyama-nya sekarang, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang seolah menyiratkan kesan imut itu. Terlalu _girly_ untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih tidak habis pikir. Ia kemudian meletakkan PSP tercinta-nya ke nakas di sebelah ranjangnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencoba memejamkan mata. Merasa bahwa rasa kantuk belum juga datang menyerang, Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali, Ia agak kesal dan sedikit merasa frustasi dengan hal ini. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping hingga matanya kembali menatap Sungmin yang sudah nyaman terbang ke alam mimpi sejak tadi. 'Seperti putri', batin Kyuhyun liar.

'Aish,, aku bahkan sudah mulai gila! Kurasa aku memang harus tidur sekarang.' Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah memikirkan hal tergila yang pernah terlintas di otaknya.

Matanya melirik lagi kearah jam yang setia berdetak setiap detiknya, pukul setengah empat pagi. Ya Tuhan, setengah jam dari waktu tidurnya kembali terbuang percuma. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun tidur selarut ini selama ia tinggal di asrama, dan itu membuatnya kembali mendesah frustasi. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian, rasa kantuk pun perlahan datang dan mata Kyuhyun mulai terasa berat. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia terlelap masih dalam posisi menghadap Sungmin yang sedang tidur nyaman di seberang sana.

**- ****규민****-**

Mentari pagi telah menunjukkan sinarnya, udara segar pun berhembus menyapa semua yang sudah melakukan aktivitasnya di pagi hari ini. Tapi tidak dengan Cho Kyuhyun, wajar kalau ia belum bangun mengingat waktu tidurnya yang kelewat larut. Tapi tidakkah ia takut terlambat masuk ke kelas pagi ini? Oh, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak peduli memikirkannya. Terang saja, ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sosok lain penghuni kamar tersebut baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengernyit heran ketika menangkap sosok sang roommate yang masih saja bergumul di balik selimutnya. Matanya melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, dengan enggan ia bergerak menuju tempat tidur Kyuhyun, sang roommate. Ia agak takut sebenarnya, ini pertama kali ia mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tapi dirinya juga tidak tega kalau Kyuhyun harus terlambat mengikuti pelajaran pagi ini.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun, perlahan tangannya bergerak untung mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini sudah siang. Bangunlah, kalau tidak nanti kau bisa terlambat," ucap Sungmin secara tidak sadar telah menyebut nama Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel –ssi. Benar, mereka masih saja menggunakan panggilan formal meski sudah satu minggu menjadi roommate.

Tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dan gumaman tidak jelas yang terdengar dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba sabar dengan tetap membangunkan Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"Errmm,, sebentar lagi Eommaaaaa~" ucap Kyuhyun gusar masih dalam tidurnya. Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar racauan Kyuhyun dengan nada manjanya. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap dingin yang setiap hari ia temukan dari sosok angkuh ini.

Sungmin yang masih saja terkikik pun kembali fokus dengan misinya membangunkan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun, lalu ia terpaku melihat wajah tampan yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya itu.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang berada sangat jauh dari akal sehat Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, tangan Sungmin kembali terangkat, namun kali ini bukan tertuju pada bahu Kyuhyun, melainkan menuju wajah Kyuhyun. _Ya Tuhan!_ Sungmin benar-benar tidak sadar sampai pada akhirnya tangan halus miliknya menggapai dan mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

Detik berikutnya Sungmin tersadar akan tindakan bodohnya dan berniat secepat kilat untuk menarik tangannya kembali. Namun sial bagi Sungmin, tangan besar Kyuhyun telah berhasil menggenggam tangan halusnya.

'Sial! Pabboya, Lee Sungmin!' Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan tubuhnya menegang menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Onyx mata Kyuhyun terbuka secara perlahan, ia masih saja mengira Eomma-nya yang tengah membangunkannya saat ini, ia sendiri refleks menggenggam sesuatu yang dirasa telah mengusik tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap dua kali, masih mencoba membiasakan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Sesaat ia tertegun melihat wajah yang ia yakin bukan Eomma-nya, terlebih saat menyadari kalau tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam tangan kanan sosok di hadapannya.

_AWKWARD._

Namun mata Kyuhyun sontak membulat sesaat kemudian. "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang refleks menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dengan kasar dari genggamannya.

"Ma—maaf,, Kyuh—a—aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin sambil tergagap bingung, ia sudah menduga atas respon Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Dan ia sangat menyadari ini adalah akibat kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri saat melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tertunduk dengan wajah amat sangat menyesal akhirnya memejamkan mata dan menghela napas berat mencoba meredam amarahnya. Sungguh, orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuat kesabaran Kyuhyun yang memang tipis itu berada di batasnya. Ia bisa saja langsung mengatakan bahwa Sungmin lancang, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba menahannya karena ia tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salah sosok namja manis dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak suka—atau bahkan benci— jika ada yang menyentuhnya seperti yang Sungmin lakukan tadi. Apalagi Sungmin bukan orang yang ia anggap sebagai orang terdekat. Demi semua games yang telah ia menangkan, ia bahkan sempat mengira kalau yang membangunkannya tadi itu adalah sosok Eomma-nya yang berubah menjadi malaikat karena samar-samar ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lembut.

Ia akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Sungmin, "Dengar Sungmin-ssi, aku berterima kasih atas niat baikmu itu tapi lain kali,, jika memang ada lain kali… kau tidak perlu peduli lagi." Kata-kata tajam itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Dan satu hal, jangan pernah menyentuhku seperti itu lagi. _Got it_?" Final Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin diam terpaku atas ucapan Kyuhyun, ia merasa sesuatu telah menghambat saluran pernapasannya. Ia sudah tahu Kyuhyun akan bereaksi seperti itu, tapi tetap saja rasa sesak di dadanya begitu mendominasi hingga rasanya ia sangat sulit menghirup udara bebas.

"Bodoh,, Lee Sungmin jeongmal pabboya," ujar Sungmin lirih.

HAH~ Sungmin menghembuskan napas berat sekuat tenaga guna membuang rasa sesaknya. Sesaat ia tersenyum kala mengingat tatapan dalam mata obsidian Kyuhyun dan wajah damainya saat tertidur. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat dari sekarang.

'Aku harus benar-benar kuat menghadapi Kyuhyun. Bukankah Chullie Ahjumma juga sudah berharap padaku? Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa meluluhkan hatinya yang sedingin es. Es juga bisa mencair, kan? Lee Sungmin, fighting!'

**- ****규민****-**

Mood Kyuhyun hari ini bisa dikatakan sangat buruk. ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan celotehan Kibum dan Changmin tentang game yang sangat disukainya. Sedangkan Kibum dan Changmin sendiri sudah bisa menebak kalau mood sahabatnya itu memang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Ada masalah, Kyu?" Kibum mencoba menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan berkata, "Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali tinggal di rumah."

Changmin mengangkat alisnya heran, " Ya~ memang kenapa? Kau beruntung tahu, Sungmin Hyung kan sangat manis. " Ocehnya yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu tentangnya, asal kau tahu. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman tinggal disini."

"Cobalah buka sedikit hatimu Kyu. Maksudku, kau jangan terus menutup diri seperti ini. Sungmin Hyung orang yang baik, dan kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini untuk tinggal dengannya, aku yakin Eomma-mu juga tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang begitu saja," ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat sering mendengar kata-kata serupa tentang sifatnya yang tertutup itu, ia bahkan sudah bosan mendengarnya. Kibum benar, Eomma-nya tidak akan merubah keputusan yang ia buat begitu saja. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang lebih mengusiknya daritadi, ia terus saja memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi saat Sungmin membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun tidak suka ada orang yang menyentuhnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau di dalam hati kecilnya ia suka dengan suara yang mengalun lembut saat Sungmin membangunkannya pagi tadi. Meski dalam keadaan setengah sadar tapi ia bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas. Pemikiran tersebutlah yang sebenarnya amat sangat mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia merasa seperti bukan dirinya yang berbicara, atau malah sebaliknya?

"Bummie benar, Kyu. Kau harus mencoba, setidaknya jangan terlalu kaku terhadap Sungmin Hyung, biar bagaimanapun juga dia yang akan mendampingimu kelak—"

PLETAK!

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah memukulku?! Aish~" gerutu Changmin yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari Kyuhyun.

"Makanya jangan asal bicara, Shim Chwang! Kau pikir kita sedang membicarakan perjodohan?"

Kibum sudah tergelak daritadi karena melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku rasa Sungmin Hyung memang cocok denganmu," tambah Kibum menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Kibum, "Diam kau, Choi Kibum!" Serang balik Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Changmin yang tergelak melihat wajah Kibum yang mulai memerah. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya, meski perasaannya malah menjadi semakin aneh setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali mengabaikan hal tersebut.

**- ****규민****-**

Malam berikutnya Sungmin berkutat dengan tugas yang di berikan Jung Seonsaengnim, guru matematikanya. Ia tidak suka menghitung tapi tetap saja tugas ini harus ia kerjakan karena besok sudah harus dikumpulkan. Sungmin menggeram frustasi saat ia mengalami kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal yang lumayan membuatnya pusing. Berbicara soal matematika, Sungmin melirik jam dinding.

'Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam tapi kenapa ia belum juga kembali?' sungmin bertanya dalam hati tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun yang belum juga pulang sejak sore tadi.

"Apa dia masih marah dan sengaja menghindariku?" gumam Sungmin.

Tidak lama setelah kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Sungmin, pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sesaat mereka berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil piyama dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa bicara. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manis Sungmin, entah karena apa yang jelas Sungmin lega karena melihat Kyuhyun pulang malam ini. Ia mengira Kyuhyun akan menginap di salah satu kamar temannya karena masih marah terhadap dirinya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah memakai piyamanya. ia beranjak menuju meja nakas di sebelah ranjangnya dan membuka laci untuk mengambil laptop miliknya. Kemudian ia naik ke tempat tidurnya dan mulai menyalakan laptopnya. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah kembali fokus terhadap tugas matematikanya.

Sungmin berkali-kali mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ia kembali menggeram frustasi. Ah, Sungmin mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan Donghae beberapa hari lalu tentang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang pintar terutama dalam pelajaran matematika, itu yang Donghae katakan. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan laptopnya sekilas, sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya kemudian senyum manis kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Erm,, Kyuhyun-ssi," Sungmin memulai dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di panggil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin dan menaikkan alis tanda ia bertanya maksud Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Aku,,, benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Kurasa aku memang sudah sedikit lancang," ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Sungmin akan membahas hal itu, apalagi melihat kepala Sungmin yang tertunduk dalam seperti ini. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Hanya itu?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun makin melebarkan senyum yang sudah terukir sejak ia menundukkan kepalanya.

'Berhasil!' Batin sungmin. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih terlukis diwajahnya.

"Err,, sebenarnya aku mau minta bantuanmu. Donghae bilang kau sangat pintar dalam matematika. Uhm, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin memandang bingung kearahnya, Sungmin yang melihat itu pun segera melanjutkan, "Ah aku tahu ini soal kelas tiga, tapi Donghae bilang kau itu jenius jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" harap Sungmin dengan menggunakan jurus Bunny Eyes-nya.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya. Sedikit mengutuk Donghae yang bermulut besar karena menjadikannya bahan gosip. Ia sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi melihat mata foxy Sungmin yang membulat penuh harap seperti itu entah kenapa membuat nalurinya tidak bisa melontarkan kalimat penolakkan. l

'_Hell_, mata itu sangat berbahaya!' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya meletakkan laptopnya dan mulai beranjak kearah Sungmin untuk melihat tugas Sungmin.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang karena rencananya meminta bantuan Kyuhyun berhasil, ia kemudian menunjukkan soal yang lumayan sulit itu pada Kyuhyun. "Yang ini."

Kyuhyun mengambil buku yang di berikan Sungmin dan mulai memikirkan rumus penyelesaian soal tersebut. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang serius berpikir. Tampan, itulah satu kata yang bisa ia katakan dalam hati saat memandang Kyuhyun. Sangat Tampan, dan itu adalah dua kata yang keluar dalam hati Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai dengan cekatan menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal tersebut. Sungmin yang tersadar dengan tindakan bodohnya langsung fokus memperhatikan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun selesai menjelaskan, ia bertanya apa Sungmin sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya. Sungmin yang memang kurang mengerti karena sebelumnya ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah serius—tampan—Kyuhyun pun meminta Kyuhyun menjelaskan kembali dari awal. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Jika kali ini kau tidak mengerti juga Sungmin-ssi, sebaiknya jangan pernah meminta bantuanku lagi. Karena aku tidak suka mengajari orang yang lambat dalam berpikir."

JLEB.

Ucapan pedas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merutuki kembali kebodohannya, Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan dan Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kali ini Sungmin mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun, ia takjub dengan tingkat kecerdasan Kyuhyun. Sedikit heran bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menguasai pelajaran ini padahal yang ia perhatikan Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain games.

"Sudah jelas?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Sangat. Kau hebat Kyuhyun-ssi! Terima kasih banyak," ujar Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai beranjak untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Namun baru saja satu langkah untuk pergi, suara tenor milik Sungmin kembali terdengar memanggil namanya.

DEG.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, bukan hanya karena suara tenor yang mengalun dari bibir Sungmin, tapi lebih karena ia merasa pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat lembut dan halus. Kyuhyun memastikan dengan melirik pergelangan tangannya, ternyata sesuatu yang lembut itu adalah tangan putih Sungmin yang sedang menggenggam tangannya untuk menahannya pergi.

Sungmin yang lagi-lagi menyadari tindakan bodohnya itu pun kembali mengutuk dirinya. Gerakan tangannya refleks menahan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia buru-buru melepas genggamannya saat Kyuhyun berbalik menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud lancang,," Sungmin bingung harus berkata apa, ia hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi pada Kyuhyun, "Erm,, bolehkah…. kalau aku memanggilmu 'Kyuhyun-ah'?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali terpaku.

Speechless. Itulah yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sekarang. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang bertanya tentang hal bodoh ini terhadap dirinya. Orang lain biasanya langsung memanggil dirinya semau mereka tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang memang dalam posisi duduk mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui tanggapan yang tersirat di wajah Kyuhyun. Pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu, membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi terpesona dalam jeratan mata obsidian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan detak jantungnya, perasaan asing tiba-tiba mulai mengusik hatinya.

"Terserah." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang semakin menyebalkan bagi dirinya.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

A/N: whoaaaaaaa akhirnya bisa update juga ;;;;;;;;;;;;

mianhae dengan keterlambatan update part 3 ini *bow*

makasiiiih banget udah suka dan setia nunggu hehehe #MUCHLOVE 3

saya sibuk nugas sebelum SS5 dan malah sakit setelah SS5,, padahal ngusahain update cepet tapi rasanya adaaaa aja halangannya muehehe

agak pesimis sih sama part ini, maaf kalau mengecewakan huhu maaf juga kalau nantinya malah jadi terkesan ga sesuai sama judul kkkk~

and... say hello to YeWook couple,, yeay~!

if u want to share about KyuMin or smth with me, u can find me on twitter: vnovgyu ^^

**BIG THANKS to:**

lenyclouds, leemingie92, nova137, leefairy, Guest, evilbnny, ZaAra eviLKyu, Guest, riesty137, MinRY, kyutmin, kyuminring, Cho Zhen Min, Paijem, kyuqie, winecouple, adekyumin joyer, potterfans2010, Choi Yuan, KyoKMS26, sitapumpkinelf, maria8, winecouple, Pusycat3, EvilPumpkinSmile, KyuMin Child Clouds, Zahra Amelia, Cho Sa Min, Guest, eaRelf, paprikapumpkin, pumpkinsparkyumin, elfkyulover, Miyoori 29, Kyurin Minnie, lee sunri hyun, ririn chubby, bebek, bunnyblack136, InnaSMl137, Ria, Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae, dJOYers, ChoLee KyuMinie, Sung Hye Ah, HeeYeon, Vie Joyers3424

**Srsly, your support means a lot to me, guys! /BIGHUG/**

**Well, Welcome to new readers ^^**

Belum tau bisa update kapan, saya sedang masa-masa UAS :")

Keep support ya, readernim :))

* * *

**-Thanks for Reading-**

**.**

**RCL, Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

민 Melts 규 Down Like Ice Cream

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

All casts here are not mine.

**Warning :**

Ide pasaran. Newbie. Boys love. OOC. Cold!Kyu, School!AU. Failed. Abal. Gaje. Typo(s). EYD ancur. GS for Heechul and Leeteuk.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Part 4**

"Ikan bodoh! Kenapa dihabiskan? Aish~!" Teriak Eunhyuk frustasi karena ulah Donghae. Ia kesal karena susu strawberry kesayangannya dihabiskan oleh namja ikan itu.

"Ya~! Kau tega melihatku sekarat seperti tadi?" tanya Donghae menanggapi Eunhyuk.

"Iya, kau lebih lucu seperti ikan di darat yang kehabisan napas," celetuk Eunhyuk yang mengundang deathglare gagal dari Donghae, "Tapi tetap saja! Kenapa kau menghabiskannya?!" seru Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"Aish~ aku hanya terlalu kaget mendengar cerita Sungmin Hyung tadi dan pertolongan pertama yang paling dekat denganku ya minumanmu itu Eunhyukkie~ Bagaimanapun juga, hidupku lebih berharga dari sekotak susu berwarna pink itu."

"Dasar ikan pencuri!"

"Monyet pelit!"

"Ikan lebay!"

"Mon—"

"YA~! Stop being such a drama queen you two, aish~" potong sang Ketua Murid pada dua bocah dihadapannya. Ia risih akan banyaknya orang yang mulai mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka, biar bagaimana pun mereka sedang berada di kantin saat ini.

"Sudahlah, biar nanti aku yang belikan susu strawberry untukmu lagi Hyukkie-ah," Sungmin ikut menenangkan sepupunya, hey masalah sepele pun bisa jadi berlebihan apabila mereka yang bahas.

Kekanakan, kata itulah yang bisa mewakili bagaimana mereka.

Eunhyuk diam setelah mendengar penawaran dari Sungmin meski masih merengut kesal. Sebenarnya tontonan seperti ini sudah lazim dimata Siwon, ia memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi duo EunHae. Berawal dari mereka yang sedang menikmati makan siang, lalu Sungmin yang menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun yang mengajarinya matematika dan berlanjut dengan Donghae yang tersedak mendengarnya karena terlalu kaget sehingga menghabiskan minuman Eunhyuk yang memang berada paling dekat di sebelah tangan kanannya.

"Tapi Sungmin Hyung, yang kau katakan tadi sungguh sesuatu yang jarang. Yah, Kyuhyun tidak biasanya seperti itu kau tahu? Maksudku bukan karena dia bisa dekat denganmu, tapi lebih karena dia mau mengajarimu. Bocah evil itu biasanya mana mau dimintai bantuan secara sukarela seperti itu," jelas Donghae sambil melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda, ia masih saja heran dengan keanehan dari adik sepupunya itu.

"Benarkah begitu? Tapi kau memang benar tentang dia yang jenius, aku sempat takjub," ungkap Sungmin.

"Soal dia yang jenius memang bukan rahasia lagi, tapi tetap saja itu aneh Hyung. Jangankan pada orang baru, padaku atau bahkan Changmin dan Kibum sekalipun bocah itu belum tentu mau membantu apabila dimintai tolong, yah kecuali kalau itu memang terpaksa. Kau ingat sendiri waktu aku memintanya untuk mau diantar pulang olehmu kan, Hyung? Padahal itu juga demi kebaikannya."

Sungmin sedikit berfikir dengan penjelasan Donghae, tapi pada akhirnya ia mencoba tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

**- ****규민****-**

Koridor asrama khusus pria tampak sepi dari luar, cuaca buruk karena hujan yang sedang berlangsung pun menjadi faktor utama koridor itu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang memang baru pulang menuju kamarnya masing-masing, seperti halnya namja tampan satu ini, Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah dimana kamarnya berada. Dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan, ia lagi-lagi mengumpat atas nasib sial yang sering menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

Sial sekali, pulang sekolah tadi Kyuhyun pergi ke game center di salah satu mall terdekat untuk membeli kaset game terbaru bersama dua sahabatnya. Kyuhyun merutuki kesialannya karena harus bertemu dengan Victoria, seorang kakak kelas yang selama ini memang—bagi Kyuhyun—senang sekali mengganggu ketenangannya. Yeoja yang memang kelewat agresif ini memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mau, kalian pikir seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya akan menurut begitu saja? Jangan harap. Sial bagi Kyuhyun, yeoja itu tidak tahu malu dan malah mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun ia pergi.

Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali mengusir dan terang-terangan mengumpat risih karena diikuti Victoria yang keras kepala, Changmin dan Kibum pun hanya bisa menghela napas berat akibat ulah salah satu fans sahabatnya. Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah biasa bagi mereka, pesona Cho Kyuhyun memang terkadang merepotkan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan berpisah dari Changmin dan Kibum untuk menghindari yeoja gila tersebut, ia beralasan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar dan berencana menghubungi dua sahabatnya nanti setelah berhasil kabur.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya kesialan memang sedang menyukai pria angkuh bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ponselnya mati saat akan menghubungi Changmin, sehingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar berpisah karena sulit untuk bertemu lagi. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri dengan berjalan kaki, beruntung game center itu tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung asrama, karena ia malas kalau harus menggunakan angkutan umum.

Kesialan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti sampai disana, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun di tengah perjalanannya. Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat sampai di asrama, sehingga memutuskan untuk berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Kembali lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan di koridor asrama menuju kamarnya, umpatan-umpatan kasar senantiasa mengiringi langkahnya.

"Yeoja memang merepotkan! Aish~ kenapa dingin sekali.." keluh Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, bayangan untuk berendam dengan air hangat sudah liar menggoda pikirannya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar, namun lagi-lagi ia harus kecewa karena suara gemericik air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan,, kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial?" umpat Kyuhyun—lagi.

Ia belum pernah seperti ini, dirumahnya selalu ada Eomma dan pelayan yang mengurus segala kebutuhannya. Berbeda dengan sekarang, ia terjebak dengan kemandirian yang rasanya masih belum sanggup untuk dihadapinya.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat kedinginan dan mulai menggigil tapi roommate-nya belum keluar juga dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai berat untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Ia mengutuk kebiasaan Sungmin yang memang senang berlama-lama saat mandi, Kyuhyun sendiri heran apa saja yang dilakukan Sungmin sehingga bisa menandingi waktu yeoja dalam berlulur. Kepala yang mulai pusing pun tidak membantunya sama sekali, akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih untuk menunggu Sungmin keluar. Terlalu lelah dan pusing untuk sekedar membuka bajunya yang basah, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Secara perlahan, pening yang ia rasakan malah mengantar dirinya ke alam bawah sadar.

**- ****규민****-**

_25 menit kemudian._

Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian lengkap keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil, rasanya segar sekali setelah berendam lama sambil menenangkan pikiran. Ia terus bersenandung sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, namun nyanyian kecilnya terhenti melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Disana, di ranjang sang roommate, Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun meringkuk dalam keadaan basah. Wajah pucat dengan keringat dingin yang terlihat jelas mengalir di kulit pucatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Sungmin kaget.

Sungmin segera mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan memeriksa keadaan roommatenya dengan sedikit panik. Dengan ragu ia mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan, biar bagaimanapun sungmin tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuh Kyuhyun kan?

"Sshh," desah Kyuhyun tidak nyaman masih dalam tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,, apa kau tertidur?" tanya Sungmin konyol. Ia kembali mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ya~ jawab aku! Setidaknya kau harus mengganti bajumu, Kyu~" Ya, semenjak malam dimana Sungmin meminta ijin, Sungmin memang memanggil Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel —ssi.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban pasti dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat.

"OMO!" Pekik Sungmin semakin panik. Bagaimana tidak, suhu tubuh Kyuhyun termasuk dalam keadaan tinggi, Sungmin bisa merasakan panas yang menjalar saat ia menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

Panik. Sungmin sedang panik sekarang. Kemudian Sungmin menepuk halus pipi kiri Kyuhyun, biar bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun harus bangun dan mengganti bajunya. Namun ia tak mau Kyuhyun salah paham lagi kalau Sungmin yang membuka baju basah Kyuhyun tanpa ijin pemiliknya. Ia sedikit bertanya, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa basah kuyup seperti ini? Ah pasti karena kehujanan, tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa Kyuhyun begitu bodoh? Bahkan ia tidak mengganti bajunya sebelum tergeletak mengenaskan seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun pingsan?

Aigoo~ pemikiran tersebut tanpa sadar malah membuat Sungmin menampar-nampar keras pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa terganggu akan tamparan yang ia terima, akhirnya membuka mata dan tangannya refleks mengelus pipi yang menjadi korban kepanikan Sungmin.

Sedetik setelah Kyuhyun membuka mata, Sungmin menyadari perbuatannya.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi kau harus mengganti bajumu, kalau tidak demammu bisa semakin tinggi." Ujar Sungmin.

Setelah sadar, Kyuhyun mengerang dan langsung memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, ternyata rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya lebih dominan terasa dibanding dengan rasa sakit di pipinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,, gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin mulai panik kembali.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia mencoba fokus untuk mengurangi rasa pening di kepalanya, kemudian menatap Sungmin yang sedang duduk dengan raut khawatir di ranjangnya. Ia langsung bangun memperbaiki posisinya untuk duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Ish, kenapa kau bodoh sekali bisa tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaianmu yang basah? Kau sudah bosan hidup, eoh?" racau Sungmin tiba-tiba mengomeli Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut imut setelahnya, biar bagaimanapun ia sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuatnya sangat panik tadi.

"Ergh. Kau pikir siapa yang seperti yeoja berlama-lama di kamar mandi?" ucap Kyuhyun yang juga kesal karena merasa disalahkan.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah seketika, "M-maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pulang," meski ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tetap saja merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah lupakan," ucap Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat wajah 'merasa bersalah' Sungmin yang polos seperti itu. Kyuhyun juga yang terlalu malas untuk mengganti pakaian tadi.

Mengabaikan rasa berat di kepalanya, ia mengambil beberapa helai pakaian di lemari dan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

**- ****규민****-**

Kyuhyun menghirup aroma terapi menyenangkan dan menikmati sensasi hangat saat air di bathtub merendam tubuhnya.

Rasanya menenangkan sehingga membuat kedua matanya terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa kondisi tubuhnya sedang buruk, suhu tubuh tidak normal dan kepala pusing yang terasa berat.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya, menyesali tindakan bodoh yang sampai ketiduran dalam keadaan basah seperti tadi.

Entah karena terlalu lelah atau memang karena kondisi fisiknya yang membuatnya seperti ini, Kyuhyun pun lagi-lagi terlelap.

.

_Di sebuah taman yang begitu indah, Kyuhyun duduk sambil menikmati keindahan yang terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Tangan kirinya tengah terlingkar manis merangkul sosok lain yang menyandarkan kepala di bahu kirinya._

"_Apa kau percaya dengan takdir, Kyu?" tanya sosok itu dengan suara tenor yang mengalun lembut dan terdengar indah ditelinga Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya dan sosok itu semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun._

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hm?" ucap Kyuhyun yang balik bertanya dan masih menatap keindahan yang terhampar luas didepan matanya._

"_Karena,,, aku percaya kalau kau adalah takdirku."_

_Deg deg deg._

_Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan cepat sedetik setelah mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut. Perasaan asing yang terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman menjalar seketika. Membuat buncah kebahagiaan seakan tengah meledak di dalam hatinya._

_Kyuhyun bergerak melepas rangkulannya dan merasakan bahwa sosok itu juga bergerak mengangkat kepala dari bahunya. Kepalanya menoleh untuk menatap sosok itu._

_Indah. Sosok di depannya itu begitu indah dan cantik._

_Senyum manis yang menawan terukir jelas diwajah cantik itu. Terasa begitu familiar tetapi juga begitu asing disaat bersamaan. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun ikut melengkung mengukir sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan, ia merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat._

_Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah indah itu, kulit yang terasa begitu lembut membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengagumi sosok dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun mengikuti nalurinya untuk maju dan memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Pandangan Kyuhyun tertumpu pada bibir M-shape menggiurkan di depannya, ia terus bergerak perlahan untuk mempertemukan bibir itu dengan bibirnya. _

_Selangkah lagi, tinggal selangkah lagi dalam misinya mempertemukan bibir mereka, namun..._

.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sungmin terdengar dari luar.

Kyuhyun sontak membuka matanya dan memandang sekeliling, akhirnya ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah ketiduran saat sedang berendam.

'Jadi yang tadi itu cuma mimpi?'

Kyuhyun mengutuk Sungmin karena telah mengganggu tidurnya, lebih tepatnya karena telah menginterupsi mimpi indahnya. Ya, Kyuhyun bersumpah kalau itu adalah mimpi terindah dalam semasa hidupnya. Terasa begitu indah dan juga begitu nyata.

"Shit! Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi tadi," umpat Kyuhyun kesal karena tidurnya terganggu disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah hampir satu jam di dalam, tidak baik berlama-lama dikamar mandi saat suhu tubuhmu seperti itu." Suara sungmin kembali terdengar dari luar.

"Ya, aku hampir selesai," jawab Kyuhyun karena tidak mau Sungmin lebih cerewet dari ini.

Kyuhyun akhirnya segera bangkit dari bathtub dan segera membersihkan diri untuk menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Setelah itu ia memakai bajunya dan segera bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia juga menemukan Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di sisi lain.

"Kau harus makan dulu Kyuhyun-ah, tadi aku membeli ini dari cafe asrama. Setelah itu kau minum obat ini, itu akan membantumu menurunkan demammu." Ujar Sungmin sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan dan beberapa obat kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin sudah menyiapkan itu semua untuk dirinya. Yah wajar saja, biasanya dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini hanya dari Eomma-nya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa aku juga harus menyuapimu?" goda Sungmin karena sedaritadi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak senang mendengar godaan Sungmin.

"Oke oke, maaf aku hanya bercanda. Cha~ kau makanlah, aku akan makan malam di luar bersama yang lain. Sebaiknya malam ini kau langsung tidur dan beristirahat, jangan main game sampai larut malam. Besok bukan akhir pekan dan kau masih harus sekolah bukan?" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin langsung beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Sesaat sebelum Sungmin menutup pintu keluar, ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, " Cepat sembuh, Kyu~"

DEG.

Kyuhyun makin diam terpaku sepeninggalan Sungmin. Suara itu, nada suara itu. Kyuhyun merasa fimiliar dengan suara itu, membuat rasa hangat kembali menjalar memenuhi hatinya.

'Tidak mungkin,' batin Kyuhyun saat ia kembali mengingat mimpinya. Ia memang mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi dengan mimpinya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah dari sosok indah dalam mimpinya itu.

Tanpa mau memikirkan lebih lanjut, akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai mengambil makanan yang telah disediakan oleh Sungmin. Jauh di dalam hati ia menyukainya, semua perlakuan manis Sungmin. Hanya saja, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal tersebut sehingga ia memilih untuk kembali mengabaikannya.

**- ****규민****-**

Sungmin berjalan menuju cafe asrama, mencari tempat dimana para sahabatnya berkumpul. Ya, asrama Sapphire Blue ini memang menyediakan fasilitas cafe yang lengkap sebagai tempat makan para penghuni asrama. Sungmin mengeratkan jaketnya agar bisa melindunginya dari angin malam, hujan memang sudah reda, akan tetapi hawa dingin masih sangat terasa. Akhirnya Sungmin sampai ke tempat tujuannya, disana sudah ada Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang menunggunya, akhirnya ia mengambil tampat disebelah Donghae setelah memesan makanan.

"Ah Sungmin Hyung, kau sudah datang," sapa Eunhyuk yang melihat kakak sepupunya sudah duduk manis disebelah Donghae. Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi Eunhyuk.

Tidak lama kemudian Ryeowook dan Yesung yang bersamanya datang menyapa Sungmin, akhirnya mereka pun ikut bergabung di meja tersebut.

"Apa Kyuhyun ada dikamarnya? Tadi kami berpisah saat di game center," tanya Kibum pada Sungmin.

"Ya dia ada dikamar dan sedang demam akibat ia kehujanan tadi," jawab Sungmin. Membuat Kibum dan yang lain menunjukkan raut wajah khawatirnya, terutama Donghae.

"Benarkah? Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi daritadi, aku pikir dia sengaja ingin mengerjai aku dan Changmin setelah berhasil kabur dari Vic noona, tapi ternyata anak itu malah kehujanan saat pulang, sepertinya baterai ponselnya memang habis."

"Apa parah, Hyung?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Tidak juga, meski suhu tubuhnya lumayan tinggi tapi aku sudah menyuruhnya makan dan minum obat. Mungkin besok ia sudah bisa pulih kalau ia menuruti apa yang kukatakan untuk istirahat dan tidak main game untuk malam ini."

"Wah Syukurlah, kau memang yang terbaik Hyung. Aku rasa Heechul Ahjumma benar, Kyuhyun aman di tanganmu." Ujar Donghae sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Setelah itu, mereka semua melanjutkan makan sambil mengobrol seru. Kibum pun menceritakan kejadian tadi sore saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menghindar dari salah satu penggemarnya. Mereka tertawa bersama, sesekali duo EunHae melakukan hal lucu untuk mencairkan suasana. Siwon lah yang menenangkan duo EunHae apabila mereka sudah bertengkar konyol. Ryeowook yang memang punya banyak topik sehingga selalu berhasil untuk memulai pembicaraan seru. Yesung lebih banyak diam, karena sepertinya namja itu tipe orang yang dingin dan tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara. Hanya kepada Ryeowook ia bisa tersenyum bahkan bersikap manis. Sedangkan Kibum dan Sungmin hanya menikmati semua itu, sepertinya persahabatan mereka yang sebenarnya memang baru saja dimulai. Sayang sekali, Kyuhyun malah terjebak dikamarnya.

.

"Hey, kalian benar sepasang kekasih?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bertanya pada pasangan YeWook.

"Tentu saja, apa terlihat aneh?" Ryeowook menjawab dan balik bertanya.

"Haha~ kalau masalah hubungan kalian menurutku tidak, aku tahu hubungan seperti kalian sudah biasa disini. Tapi yang aneh itu kenapa Yesung Hyung bisa tahan dengan Ryeowookie yang secerewet ini, kepribadian kalian sangat jauh berbeda." Celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Ya~! Hyukkie Hyung, apa maksudmu eoh?" pekik Ryeowook tidak senang, sedangkan Yesung menyeringai mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Karena, dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta," jawab Yesung membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengarnya.

"Ewwwww~ rasanya semakin aneh mendengar Yesung Hyung berbicara manis seperti ini," kali ini Donghae yang berkomentar dan disambut dengan tawa yang lain. Tentu saja mereka heran, Yesung bukan namja yang tidak terkenal. Suara emasnya membuat Yesung terkenal di Sapphire Blue Academy. Image Yesung tidak berbeda jauh dari Kyuhyun, akan tetapi namja itu akan sangat berbeda kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Kim Ryeowook, sang kekasih.

"Aku berharap aku dan Kibummie akan menyusul kalian secepatnya," ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan, ketua Choi. Atau kita akan menjadi bahan godaan mereka sebentar lagi. Hah~ aku beruntung Kyuhyun tidak ada disini," ujar Kibum menanggapi Siwon. Ia mencoba tidak terpancing, tapi tetap saja wajahnya terasa begitu panas saat ini.

"Kalian daridulu selalu seperti ini," komentar Eunhyuk.

"Salahkan Kibummie, dia selalu saja menggantungku seperti ini."

Kibum hanya menatap sendu kearah siwon, dimatanya tersirat permintaan maaf yang selalu muncul disaat seperti ini. Ia tidak bermaksud menggantung pernyataan cinta Siwon dan ia punya alasan untuk itu, tapi sepertinya ia belum bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang. Ia mencintai sang Ketua Murid, tentu saja itu sudah terlihat jelas dan Siwon pun tahu kalau Kibum mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Itulah yang membuat Siwon tetap berada disisi Kibum. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, hanya saja tanpa status resmi. Kibum tidak pernah menolak Siwon, bahkan mereka sudah pernah berpelukan atau berciuman. Tapi tetap saja terkadang Siwon merasa status itu perlu apalagi dengan melihat pasangan YeWook saat ini.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya membahas hal seperti ini," ucap Siwon pada akhirnya.

Sungmin yang merasa suasana menjadi canggung pun mengangkat suaranya, "Kalian tahu? Kalian membuatku merasa seperti satu-satunya yang sendiri tanpa pasangan disini," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk menambah kesan kesal diraut wajahnya, oh terlalu imut.

Mereka tertawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin, kecuali duo EunHae yang merasa janggal dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"Hyung~ Jadi maksudmu aku dipasangkan dengan ikan jelek ini?" seru Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Donghae.

"Ya~ jangan begitu Eunhyukkie chagi,, bukankah kita memang serasi?" Donghae malah semakin menggoda Eunhyuk, entahlah ia hanya senang melihat raut kesal 'sahabat' sekaligus roommate-nya itu.

"Aish Lee Donghae bodoh, kau sama sekali tidak membantu. Serasi apanya!" Seru Eunhyuk lagi, semua tertawa melihat interaksi yang tercipta di antara EunHae sehingga melewatkan semburat tipis yang muncul di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Tenang Hyung, aku rasa Kyuhyun sangat cocok untukmu. Hanya saja kau harus sedikit bersabar untuk menghadapinya," komentar Kibum atas ucapan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku kurang setuju, Sungmin Hyung kan sangat manis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun begitu dingin dan menyebalkan," celetuk Ryeowook yang memang tidak terlalu suka dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau tidak sadar? Kau dan Yesung Hyung juga bertolak belakang tapi nyatanya kalian bisa bersatu. Aku setuju dengan Kibummie, Sungmin Hyung memang yang paling cocok untuk orang sedingin Kyuhyun. Aku sebagai sepupu Kyuhyun, merestui kalian Hyung," ujar Donghae seenaknya.

"Kalau aku setuju dengan Ryeowookie, kasihan Sungmin Hyung kalau mendapat pasangan seperti Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk pun angkat bicara. Yah, sepertinya duo EunHae memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertolak belakang. Sedangkan Siwon dan Yesung hanya diam.

"Ya ya ya~! Kalian ini bicara apa? Kalian ribut hanya untuk menjodohkanku dengan Kyuhyun, ck. Kalian bahkan tidak bertanya tentang pendapatku," bibir Sungmin kembali mengerucut imut. Sepertinya bibir-pouty itu memang sudah menjadi trademark-nya.

"Tapi, aku memang berharap padamu Hyung. Selama ini belum ada yang bisa meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun, dan beruntung Kyuhyun tidak memilih salah satu dari para fans konyolnya itu. Aku hanya merasa pilihan Heechul Ahjumma tidak akan salah," jelas Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu membawa nama Chullie Ahjumma, Hae?" tanya Sungmin yang merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar mendengar ucapan Donghae yang membawa nama ibu Kyuhyun, ia merasa seperti orang yang sedang dijodohkan.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja Heechul Ahjumma sepertinya menyukaimu, Hyung" jawaban Donghae sukses membuat semburat kemerahan perlahan muncul di wajah Sungmin. Ada apa dengan malam ini? Sepertinya wajah para uke memerah semua untuk malam ini.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyuhyun bersin-bersin saat sedang memainkan PSP-nya. entah karena akibat kehujanan atau karena sedang ada yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus istirahat," gumam Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan 'kekasih'nya di meja nakas dan bersiap untuk tidur.

**- ****규민****-**

Keesokan harinya, kondisi Kyuhyun sudah bisa dibilang lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Meski belum bisa dibilang sembuh benar, berterima kasihlah pada Sungmin yang sudah mau mengurusnya, kalau tidak mungkin ia harus menyusul untuk ulangan yang diadakan hari ini.

Akan tetapi, malam harinya kondisi Kyuhyun memburuk lagi akibat ia minum sembarangan. Ia minum soda dingin saat makan malam tadi, ia juga tidak meminum obatnya hari ini. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat lagi, beruntung besok adalah akhir pekan jadi sekolah libur. Tadinya Kyuhyun berencana untuk pulang, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bisa saja menjadikan sakit sebagai alasan untuk bisa kembali tinggal dirumahnya, tapi kemudian itu sama saja menjadikan dirinya semakin lemah dan manja dimata Eomma-nya, Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

Sungmin melihat keadaan sang roommate yang mulai tidak baik lagi, lalu ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring dibalik selimutnya sambil membawa obat dan segelas air. Kyuhyun masih saja lebih memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara saat bersama Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak sensitif dan peka terhadap keadaan sekitarnya, mungkin ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk tertidur. Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh namja itu. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, terlalu kaget, ia sontak bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak punya niat yang buruk. Kau belum minum obatmu, kan? Suhu tubuhmu naik lagi, minumlah obat itu," Sungmin menunjuk obat dan segelas air putih yang berada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun belum pernah mendapat perhatian yang seperti ini dari siapapun selain Eomma-nya. Dan sekarang, disini, dihadapannya, ada sosok yang begitu peduli meski Kyuhyun lebih sering bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terpaku.

**Deg deg deg.**

Detak jantung Kyuhyun memacu dengan cepat dalam seketika. Senyuman itu terasa begitu familiar. Dan... bibir itu, bibir yang menggoda dihadapannya sekarang ini membuat Kyuhyun teringat kembali akan mimpi indahnya.

"_Karena,,, aku percaya kalau kau adalah takdirku."_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Benarkah? Benarkah sosok dalam mimpinya itu adalah roommate-nya, Lee Sungmin? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, onyx mata Kyuhyun kembali bertemu dengan mata foxy Sungmin. Seakan terhipnotis, mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Lama mereka berpandangan dan Sungmin sudah jatuh dalam tatapan intens itu. Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya jadi seperti ini. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun akhirnya teralihkan kearah bibir M-shape menggoda milik Sungmin. Perfect. Apa ia bisa melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi dalam mimpinya itu? Pikir Kyuhyun gila.

Keduanya terbawa suasana sehingga tidak ada yang sadar dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas jarak diantara mereka kian menipis. Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, menyerahkan hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas panas Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan menerpa wajahnya. Seperti de javu, Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti nalurinya, namun kali ini tanpa menangkup wajah sosok yang ada di depannya. Ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah misinya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Selangkah lagi mimpinya akan jadi kenyataan. Kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu, namun hanya sedetik karena ketukan pintu lagi-lagi menginterupsi Kyuhyun untuk menuntaskan misinya. Sesaat mereka tersadar sontak tubuh mereka menjauh satu sama lain, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan diantara mereka tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya karena terlalu singkat.

Sungmin langsung menundukkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Sungmin dengan canggung.

"M—maaf,, aku akan melihat siapa diluar," akhirnya Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan langsung menuju pintu.

'SHIT! Shit shit shit! Ada apa denganku? Itu hanya mimpi, bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa hilang kendali seperti tadi. Shit!' Kyuhyun terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, sungguh. Ia juga bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ini seperti bukan dirinya. Salahkan mimpi bodoh yang bisa merusak otaknya dalam waktu singkat.

Demi semua koleksi games-nya, Cho Kyuhyun telah mencium bibir Lee Sungmin tadi! Meski hanya sedetik, tapi tetap saja hal bodoh itu sudah terjadi dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengulang kembali untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Entah Kyuhyun harus mengutuk atau berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menginterupsi dibalik pintu sana, yang jelas saat ini ia ingin sekali melancarkan mantra _obliviate _kepada Sungmin agar namja manis itu tidak mengingat semuanya.

'ARGH. Aku benar-benar sudah gila!'

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

A/N: HAHA FINALLY!

maaf banget ya update-nya lama lagi *deep bow*

thanks banget supportnya, aku sayang kalian ^^ #MUCHLOVE

saya makin pesimis sih sama chapter ini haha makin terkesan sangat klise daaaaaaaaaaaaaan pasaran lol.

tuh yang minta KyuMin momentnya dibanyakin ahahaha

aku pribadi sih lebih seneng pas nulis kyu masih dingin, tapi seengganya di chapter ini si kyu udah mulai... gitu deh, meski tetep aja masih dingin haha

WELL~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO URI LEADER XDDDDDDD #Happy31stLeeteukDay #생일축하합니다박정수아저씨 #HappyTheBestLeaderSJDay

**BIG THANKS to:**

Zahra Amelia, potterfans2010, Cho Zhen Min, lenyclouds, reaRelf, sitapumpkinelf, tripler lee, Cul Ah, Pusycat3, nova137, pumpkinsparkyumin, Fishy kece, ChoLee, dJOYers, imLici97, maria8, riesty137, sitara1083, minoru, evilbunny, ririn chubby, winecouple, QQ KyuminShipper, lee sunri hyun, ZaAra eviLKyu, Guest, kyuqie, aidafuwafuwa, Ria, ButtCouple137, Paijem, QMingKyutez137, iyiezzcho, sissy, SPREAD JOY137, bebek, Choi Yuan, coffeewie137, KyuMin Child Clouds, bubble snow, Miyoori 29, KYUMINTS, HeeYeon, kyuminring, ChoHuiChan, Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae, Sung Hye Ah, Kyurin Minnie, Dessykyumin, Vie Joyers3424, ika kyuminsss

**Srsly, your support means a lot to me, guys! /BIGHUG/**

**Well, Welcome to new readers ^^**

Mian kalau ada yang kelewat dan gabisa bales review satu2 :")

Keep support ya, readernim :))

* * *

**-Thanks for Reading-**

**.**

**RCL, Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

민 Melts 규 Down Like Ice Cream

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

All casts here are not mine.

**Warning :**

Ide pasaran. Newbie. Boys love. OOC. Cold!Kyu, School!AU. Failed. Abal. Gaje. Typo(s). EYD ancur. GS for Heechul and Leeteuk.

-Don't Like Don't Read-

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_Keduanya terbawa suasana sehingga tidak ada yang sadar dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas jarak diantara mereka kian menipis. Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, menyerahkan hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas panas Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan menerpa wajahnya. Seperti de javu, Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti nalurinya, namun kali ini tanpa menangkup wajah sosok yang ada di depannya. Ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah misinya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka._

_Selangkah lagi mimpinya akan jadi kenyataan. Kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu, namun hanya sedetik karena ketukan pintu lagi-lagi menginterupsi Kyuhyun untuk menuntaskan misinya. Sesaat mereka tersadar sontak tubuh mereka menjauh satu sama lain, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan diantara mereka tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya karena terlalu singkat._

_Sungmin langsung menundukkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Sungmin dengan canggung._

_'SHIT! Shit shit shit! Ada apa denganku? Itu hanya mimpi, bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa hilang kendali seperti tadi. Shit!' Kyuhyun terus mengumpat dalam hati._

_'ARGH. Aku benar-benar sudah gila!'_

* * *

**PART 5**

'Tadi itu pasti hanya karena terbawa suasana. _Aigoo~_ Lee Sungmin, kenapa bisa begitu bodoh?' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin sangat berterima kasih pada siapapun yang ada dibalik pintu ini. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, yang pasti ia sangat malu dan merasa bodoh. Bagaimana dirinya akan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun nanti? Oh, rasanya Sungmin sudah tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

Tersadar dari pikirannya, ia segera membuka pintu setelah susah payah mengatur napas agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Disana, dibalik pintu sana, terdapat Donghae yang tengah tersenyum polos. Tidak tahukah kau Lee Donghae? Banyak sekali _reader_ yang sudah mengutukmu karena telah menginterupsi **sesuatu**. Abaikan.

"Hai, _Hyung_! Apa Kyuhyun ada di dalam?" sapa Donghae masih dengan senyum-tanpa dosa-nya.

"Ah~ ternyata kau Hae, masuklah. Kyuhyun didalam, tadi demamnya naik lagi," jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman manis sewajarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae agak cemas. "Aku kesini juga ingin tahu keadaannya," setelah itu Donghae langsung buru-buru masuk untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Disana, Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian tadi. Berpikir hanya _game_-lah yang bisa membuatnya melupakan hal tersebut. Namun tetap saja, Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus meski ia sudah berusaha.

"Ck, bisakah kau menahan dirimu untuk tidak bermain _game_ satu hari saja Cho?" sindir Donghae.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Lee." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tetap mencoba fokus. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari PSP yang sedang dimainkan.

Donghae mendengus dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening namja pencinta _game_ tersebut.

'Rasanya berbeda,' batin Kyuhyun saat tangan Donghae menyentuh keningnya, sedangkan matanya masih tetap fokus pada 'kekasih' tercinta.

"Benar, kau demam lagi. Sebaiknya kau minum obat dan beristirahatlah," ujar Donghae.

Sebelum menjawab, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, "Aku sudah minum obat tadi. Apa yang membuatmu kesini? Aku yakin kau kesini ada tujuan lain selain menggangguku."

"Ya~ _Evil_! Kau masih saja menyebalkan disaat seperti ini. Hah~ padahal aku sempat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, bocah!"

Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya, membuat Donghae kembali mendengus.

"Sudahlah. Apa besok kau berencana untuk pulang, Kyu? Kalau kau butuh tumpangan, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, ia ingin pulang tapi kondisinya —menurut Kyuhyun— memalukan apabila ia pulang dalam keadaan sakit begini. Namun jika ia tidak pulang, itu tandanya ia harus terjebak di kamar ini dan kemungkinan besar juga ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin disini. Hah~ Kyuhyun masih belum siap menghadapi Sungmin dalam waktu dekat ini. Jelas tadi ia hanya terbawa suasana. Jangan lupakan tentang mimpi bodohnya itu. Atau mungkin, semua memang karena Sungmin yang sudah berhasil membuatnya gila dalam waktu singkat?

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun ambigu, membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung. Sadar akan jawabannya yang terkesan tidak jelas, akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "Maksudku, aku ingin pulang tapi tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Eomma_ pasti akan semakin meremehkanku, _Hyung_. Kau tahu kan? Meski ini bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk kembali tinggal di rumah, tapi tetap saja Eomma tidak akan berhenti mengejekku."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Yasudahlah, besok kau istirahat saja disini. Lagipula akan ada Sungmin _Hyung_ yang merawatmu, benarkan _Hyung_?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya, menatap kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ingin mencoba bersikap biasa saja, namun setelah matanya tidak sengaja menangkap mata obsidian Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya, ia jadi gugup. Menelan ludahnya saja terasa begitu sulit.

Donghae memang pada dasarnya kurang peka, ia tidak menyadari suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara KyuMin. Mata Donghae malah menemukan hal lain yang mengganggu dan seharusnya ia sadari daritadi.

"Hyaaaaaa~ Hyung, kau benar-benar maniak _PINK_! Aish, mataku~" seru Donghae tiba-tiba sambil menutup mata setelah menyadari bahwa di tempat Sungmin memang di dominasi dengan warna cerah tersebut. Berlebihan memang, tapi tidak heran jika ini Lee Donghae, namja kekanakan yang sedang kita bicarakan disini.

'GUBRAK!' Pikir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan. Tapi mereka sama-sama menghembuskan napas lega, dengan begitu Donghae jadi mencairkan suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ergh. Kau berlebihan," celetuk Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah kekanakan kakak sepupunya. Sungmin? Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae melempar senyum polos, kedua jarinya membentuk tanda **V**. "Jadi besok kau tidak pulang, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Ah, baguslah. Sungmin _Hyung_~ besok kau ada rencana pergi keluar?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang memang tidak punya rencana untuk pergi kemana-mana menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun nanti, tapi biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah _roommate_-nya, ia tidak bisa terus menghindar. Belum lagi kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak sehat seperti ini, anak manja seperti Kyuhyun kalau ditinggalkan sendiri bisa bahaya.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli, walau sebenarnya jauh dan bahkan sangat jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia senang karena Sungmin tidak punya rencana untuk pergi. Namun sayang sekali, hal tersebut tidak ada yang menyadari bahkan pemilik perasaan itu sendiri juga tidak menyadarinya, atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikan perasaan tersebut.

"Bagus sekali, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Kau tidurlah, Kyu! Istirahat dan jangan 'bercinta' terus, lagipula Sungmin _Hyung_ kan lebih menarik daripada benda hitam ditanganmu." Ucap Donghae sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, membuat _death glare_ yang begitu tajam tertuju pada Donghae. Donghae yang memang senang menggoda sepupunya itu hanya tertawa, ia beranjak menuju pintu keluar. "Oya, Sungmin _Hyung~_ kuserahkan _baby_ Cho padamu, _ne_?" pamit Donghae sebelum buru-buru menutup pintu. Terlambat sedikit saja, sebuah lemparan bantal pasti akan mengenai wajah tampan Lee Donghae.

"Aish, dasar ikan menyebalkan!" Gerutu Kyuhyun setelah melempar salah satu bantal, sedikit kecewa karena lemparannya tidak mengenai sasaran.

Suasana canggung kembali tercipta setelah kepergian Donghae, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua sama-sama memutuskan untuk melupakan hal 'bodoh' yang terjadi sebelumnya. Meski keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi mereka seperti sudah sepakat akan hal ini. Sungmin mengabaikan wajahnya yang terasa panas karena omongan Donghae, ia beranjak untuk mengunci pintu dan mengambil bantal yang sempat dilempar Kyuhyun tadi.

"Donghae benar, kau harus istirahat." Ucap Sungmin singkat sambil meletakkan bantal yang ia bawa di dekat Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali ke ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

**- ****규민****-**

Sungmin memang orang yang baik, perhatian dan peduli pada semua orang, ia pemuda yang berhati lembut seperti malaikat. Untuk ukuran orang seperti itu, apa yang akan dilakukan apabila teman sekamarnya sedang sakit? Mengabaikan sifat dingin dan keras kepala Kyuhyun, Sungmin baru saja menyiapkan sarapan dan obat untuk Kyuhyun. Tentu saja itu yang akan dilakukan untuk ukuran orang seperti Sungmin. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, tapi _namja_ berkulit pucat yang bermarga Cho itu masih terlihat pulas dibalik selimutnya.

Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun memang sudah mulai turun ketika Sungmin memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun tadi, ia berniat untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun namun ponselnya bergetar disertai dering rendah yang berbunyi. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, ia meraih ponselnya dan menggeser layar untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo~_" sapa Sungmin.

'_Yeoboseyo_, Sungminnie.' Jawab suara di seberang sana.

"_Eomma_, bagaimana kabar kalian disana?"

'Kami baik, Minnie. Kau bagaimana sayang? Kami sangat merindukanmu.'

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, ia juga benar-benar merindukan sosok kedua orangtuanya, "Aku lebih merindukan kalian! Aku akan mengajak Hyukkie untuk berlibur disana nanti." Obrolan ibu-anak itu berlangsung lumayan lama, mereka sama-sama mencurahkan rasa rindu mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, baru kali ini Sungmin berpisah dengan orang tuanya begitu lama. Terlebih hubungan Sungmin dengan _Eomma_-nya itu sangat dekat.

Setelah pembicaraan di telepon itu berakhir, Sungmin kembali ke rencana awalnya untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tidur. Namun baru saja ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ponsel ber-_leather case_ pink itu berdering kembali. Sungmin kembali duduk dan meraih ponselnya lagi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, kembali ia menggeser layar sentuh ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo~_" sapa Sungmin.

'_Ne_, _yeoboseyo_ Sungmin-ah~' sang penelepon menjawab sapaan Sungmin.

"Hm, ada apa pagi-pagi kau sudah menggangguku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada datar, tapi tentu saja tidak sejalan dengan ekspresi penuh senyum di wajahnya. Bahkan ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak terkekeh saat ini juga. Ia hanya senang menggoda sang penelepon.

'_Ya_! Kau belum ada sebulan di Seoul tapi sudah begitu kepada sahabatmu ini, Min!' balas orang di seberang sana.

"Kkkk~ ada apa Jungmo-ya? Merindukanku, eoh?" goda Sungmin, ia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi kekehannya.

'Hehe,, tentu saja aku merindukanmu, bodoh! Ini akhir pekan Min, apa kau tidak berniat mengunjungiku?'

"Maksudmu ke Ilsan?" Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan mata di tempat tidurnya, "Tidak bisa sekarang Jungmo-ya, mungkin lain kali."

'Hah, baiklah. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu, Min.'

Sungmin kembali terkekeh mendengar ungkapan Jungmo, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengunjungiku disini, hm? Aku juga merindukanmu, Momo-ya."

'Bolehkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mencari waktu untuk pergi ke Seoul dan mengunjungimu. Dan jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu lagi, Min! Bahkan kita ini adalah murid _Senior High School _ tingkat akhir.'

Sungmin kembali terkekeh mendengar protes Jungmo, "Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu."

Dengan begitu, Jungmo segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum, merasa senang karena pagi ini ia sekaligus menerima dua panggilan dari orang yang ia rindukan. Teringat kembali niat awalnya sebelum menerima telepon tadi, ia bermaksud untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Namun ketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Kyuhyun berada, ia mendapati _namja_ itu sudah membuka mata meski belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih pusing?" tanya Sungmin perhatian.

Kyuhyun memang sudah terjaga semenjak Sungmin menerima panggilan dari Jungmo tadi. Bermaksud ingin melanjutkan tidurnya terganggu, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa dan malah mencuri dengar obrolan Sungmin di telepon. Ia berpura-pura masih terlelap sampai pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan mulai memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin ketika mendengar ungkapan rindu dari _namja aegyo _itu untuk seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Jungmo.

Entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya sedikit terusik dengan perasaan asing yang tidak nyaman. Seperti ada rasa kesal melihat senyuman dan raut bahagia Sungmin setelah menerima panggilan tadi. Belum lagi, saat Sungmin mengungkapkan kata rindu. Ia merasa aneh, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya, bahkan ketika Sungmin memanggil nama kecil Jungmo.

'Momo-ya? Panggilan macam apa itu? Cih.'

Dan sekarang, ia kembali mendapati Lee Sungmin yang sedang bertanya dan menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian seperti ini. Membuat perasaan di hatinya semakin tidak nyaman. 'Apa orang di depannya ini memang selalu begini pada semua orang?' pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah makin merasa kesal pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit heran karena tak kunjung mendengar jawaban yang dari Kyuhyun "Kyu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu berlebihan," potong Kyuhyun dengan nada datar, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud melontarkan kata-kata sedingin itu pada Sungmin. Namun, saat ini sedang ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ingat? Ia masih merasa kesal, bahkan ia sendiri belum bisa menyebutkan alasan mengapa ia bisa merasa seperti ini.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan dingin Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar, meski tidak mengerti kenapa orang di depannya itu menjadi sedingin ini. Apa mungkin karena insiden tadi malam?

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa karena kejadian tadi malam, _eoh_? Lalu kau jadi bersikap seperti ini lagi padaku?"

Sungmin salah paham, sungguh. Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang mengungkit tentang kejadian tadi malam itu malah membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin kacau. Ia tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk mengungkit hal tersebut. Saat ini emosinya sedang tidak bisa ia kontrol dan Sungmin malah memperburuk suasana hatinya dengan mengungkit insiden semalam.

"Kenapa kau membahas itu? Aku bahkan sudah tidak mengingatnya sama sekali karena itu bukanlah hal yang penting." Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Sakit. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang, hatinya sakit sekali mendengar ungkapan Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi Sungmin bukan _namja_ bodoh yang cengeng. Ia bahkan termasuk orang yang jarang menitikkan airmata. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi _namja_ arogan di hadapannya ini.

"_Ya_! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?! Kalau bukan karena kejadian semalam, lalu apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai kau bersikap seperti ini padaku, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau sangat peduli padaku, Sungmin-ssi. Aku muak!" Bodoh, kau bisa menyebut Cho Kyuhyun orang yang sangat bodoh sekarang. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengutuk dirinya tepat setelah kata-kata kasar itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Habis sudah kesabaran yang sudah Sungmin jaga, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan kecewa, "Begitukah? Setelah kau bilang kejadian semalam itu tak penting, lalu sekarang kau bilang muak dengan sikapku? Bagus sekali, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin mulai beranjak menuju pintu keluar dengan membawa ponsel dan jaketnya. Hancur sudah mood baiknya pagi ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih diam terpaku ditempatnya. Ketika Sungmin sudah tepat berada di depan pintu, tangannya bergerak untuk memutar kenop pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku juga akan melupakan tentang kejadian tadi malam. Tapi satu hal, aku tidak pernah merasa berpura-pura untuk peduli padamu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku melakukan itu juga atas dasar peduli sesama teman. Maaf jika kau merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Sarapan dan obat sudah aku siapkan di meja nakas sebelahmu, aku harap kau tidak mengabaikannya untuk kali ini saja. Lekas sembuh, Kyu."

**BLAM.**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat pintu itu di tutup oleh Sungmin. Ia merasa sesak sekarang. Semuanya kacau karena mulutnya yang semakin tidak bisa dijaga. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya jadi seperti ini menyangkut Sungmin. Ia jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya, terlalu banyak hal asing yang datang padanya setelah mengenal Sungmin. Ini seperti bukan dirinya, atau mungkin memang ia yang mulai berubah. Dulu ia tidak akan peduli sedikitpun mengenai hal-hal seperti ini, bahkan ia tidak pernah memikirkan apalagi sampai menyesali perkataannya.

Percayalah, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud berlebihan tadi, marah tidak jelas pada Sungmin yang jelas-jelas perhatian padanya. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan perasaannya, semua ini bermula dari tatapan mata _foxy_ Sungmin dan mimpi bodoh yang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun tadinya bahkan mulai bisa menerima Sungmin dan semua perhatiannya, tapi semuanya kacau begitu saja karena hal sepele. Ia tidak mengerti karena memang ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan otak cerdasnya pun tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar, apa karena ia yang memang baru bangun tidur tadi?

Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustrasi sambil menjambak rambut ikalnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, penampilan dirinya pagi ini sangat kacau. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya, disana terdapat sarapan dan obat yang telah di sediakan oleh Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa getir di dalam hatinya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Sungmin sangat peduli tapi ia malah menyakiti hati _namja_ manis itu.

"_Mianhae_—Ming." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, ia tersenyum miris dengan nama kecil yang keluar begitu saja, bahkan selama ini ia masih memanggil Sungmin dengan menggunakan embel-embel —ssi . Benar-benar miris.

**- ****규민****-**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai di sepanjang koridor asrama menuju ke kelasnya. Biasanya ia berangkat dengan kedua sahabatnya, namun sepertinya pagi ini ia lebih memilih untuk berangkat sendirian. Menghela napas berat, pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan kejadian tiga haru lalu dimana ia bertengkar dengan Sungmin. Cih, bertengkar? Bahkan ini semua murni kesalahanmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Pikiran Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sungguh kacau. Belum selesai ia mencari jawaban atas kejadian ciuman satu detik malam itu, kali ini ia kembali dipusingkan dengan masalah yang menurutnya lebih rumit.

'Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu?'

Ck, lucunya ini semua hanya dikarenakan oleh anak baru yang mengusik ketenangannya, Lee Sungmin. Tidak cukupkah Sungmin hanya membuatnya tinggal di asrama dan menjadi roommate-nya? Sekarang bahkan Sungmin telah berhasil mengambil alih sebagian perhatiannya.

Semenjak kejadian di pagi hari itu, tepatnya tiga hari lalu, Sungmin lebih senang menghindarinya. Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa ia menyesal atas kejadian itu, sadar kalau dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan. Ia semakin merasa bersalah dengan sikap Sungmin yang walaupun terkesan menghindar, tapi nyatanya saat itu Sungmin masih tetap peduli dengan keadaannya yang belum sembuh benar. Meski dengan nada datar, Sungmin tetap mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk makan dan minum obat sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar sembuh keesokan harinya.

Pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut membuat langkah Kyuhyun menjadi sangat lambat, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau di sebelah kanan dan kirinya sudah ada Changmin dan Kibum yang mengikutinya. Keduanya merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini, mereka bertukar pandang seolah menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya satu itu. Tidak menemukan jawaban, mereka hanya bisa mengangkat bahu satu sama lain.

"_Mate_, kau melamun lagi!" Seru Changmin seraya merangkul bahu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari masa _trans_-nya.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa kaget sekaligus bingung. Sejak kapan dua sahabatnya ada disana?

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Kyu? ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melamun seperti tadi dalam waktu dekat ini." Kibum ikut bicara.

"Benar, bahkan jalanmu tadi itu seperti kura-kura peliharaan Yesung _Hyung_ yang ikut kontes adu cepat tahun lalu. -_- Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, eoh?" Changmin kembali bicara.

"Bodoh, jangan samakan aku dengan kura-kura payah itu." Kyuhyun mengabaikan inti pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Changmin karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya.

"Sudahlah, dia kan memang selalu begitu. Mungkin ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin _Hyung_. Dari yang ku dengar, hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik." Ujar Kibum.

"Loh? Memangnya hubungan mereka pernah membaik?"

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Aish~ mereka berdua sama saja." Changmin ikut bergegas menuju kelasnya, namun ada yang terasa aneh dengan omongan Kibum tadi, "Eh? Tapi apa hubungannya Kyuhyun yang sering melamun dengan Sungmin _Hyung_?" Ia berpikir sejenak. 'Mungkinkah?' Sudut bibir Changmin melengkung sempurna karena pemikirannya barusan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga senyum itu tercetak jelas mengiringi langkahnya.

**- ****규민****-**

Sore hari kali ini tampak cerah, hujan yang akhir-akhir ini sering turun rupanya sedang enggan untuk menitikkan cairannya ke bumi. Meski begitu, suasana yang canggung sangat terasa di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berlabel 137 itu. Dua penghuni kamar tersebut sedang mencoba saling menghiraukan kehadiran satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan _laptop_nya, sedangkan Sungmin mencari kegiatan yang setidaknya membuat ia terlihat sibuk.

Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk memeriksa tugas yang harus dikerjakan nanti malam, sebenarnya ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari ruangan itu saat ini juga, menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun semenjak insiden beberapa hari lalu. Bukan karena membenci Kyuhyun, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin muak dengan kehadirannya. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar menatap mata Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimanapun, Sungmin bermaksud melupakan kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun. Meski hatinya merasa sakit kalau ingat akan hal tersebut.

Mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang kembali menyerangnya, ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Menghirup dan menghembuskan napas dengan berat. _Sigh_. Mata _foxy_ itu akhirnya terbuka dan begerak untuk menemukan dimana jam dinding di kamar itu terpasang. Ia ingin memastikan berapa lama lagi dirinya harus terjebak di ruangan ini bersama Kyuhyun, setidaknya sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada jam tersebut. Jarum tipis yang biasanya setia berdetak setiap detik itu nampak diam tak bergerak.

'Eh? Jamnya... mati?' Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai pijakan agar bisa menjangkau jam diatas, matanya menemukan meja kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan, sepertinya bisa digunakan. Ia bermaksud mengganti baterai jam tersebut. Mengambil persediaan batu baterai di laci meja nakasnya, kemudian bergerak untuk memindahkan meja kayu tersebut tepat sejajar dimana letak jam dinding itu terpasang.

Kyuhyun yang merasa penasaran, memicingkan matanya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang Sungmin lakukan. Disana, ia melihat Sungmin sedang berdiri diatas meja kayu, sibuk mengotak-atik jam dinding ditangannya, ekspresi wajah serius penuh konsentrasi tercetak jelas di wajah Sungmin, dan jangan lewatkan juga bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut lucu, _sangat imut_.

'Eh?' Kyuhyun sadar seketika. Refleks menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran bodoh yang lagi-lagi singgah di otaknya. Namun tanpa sadar, ia malah semakin memperhatikan Sungmin. Mengabaikan _laptop_ yang menyala di pangkuannya.

Sungmin akhirnya selesai dengan jam dinding yang ada ditangannya. Tidak sadar akan sepasang mata yang daritadi mengawasi dirinya, ia tersenyum dan mulai bersenandung kecil seraya mengembalikan jam dinding tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Sungmin berbalik dan mulai bergerak untuk turun, namun matanya menangkap mata obsidian Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut dan malah kehilangan keseimbangan.

**BRUGH. **

"AAAAAAH!"

Sungmin terjatuh dari meja kayu itu. Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat kejadian tersebut, ia menyingkirkan _laptop_ di pangkuannya dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa ceroboh sekali?" Omel Kyuhyun.

"Issh,, kau tidak membantu sama sekali, Cho! Salahkan tatapanmu yang bisa membuat orang jantungan seke—AH~" Sungmin kembali mengaduh saat gagal untuk berdiri, namun kali ini ada sepasang lengan yang menahannya untuk jatuh kembali, lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Kyuhyun refleks dengan nada khawatir.

Sungmin mendongak, mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya yang memanas dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin dengan mencoba melepas pegangan Kyuhyun akan dirinya. Jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi kalau mereka terus berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Ck, bodoh! Diamlah, jelas-jelas kakimu terkilir. Jangan banyak bergerak, itu hanya akan mempersulit." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya, membuat tangan Sungmin refleks melingkar di leher Kyuhyun agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ia segera membawa Sungmin ke tempat tidur dan dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Sungmin disana.

Wajah Sungmin sudah menunduk dalam, ia takut kalau Kyuhyun akan memarahinya lagi. Ia begitu ceroboh tadi, bahkan sampai merepotkan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Apa sekarang ia malah membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin muak terhadap dirinya? "M—maaf sudah merepotkanmu," gumam Sungmin lirih, masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh seperti itu, kau benar-benar merepotkan." Kata-kata Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa di saring. Kalau saja Sungmin tahu, ia sedang menutupi rasa gugupnya saat ini, jantungnya sedang berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa menutupi perasaannya. Dan bodohnya, hanya dengan kata-kata dinginlah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Sungmin makin merasa tidak enak setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "_Mianhae~_"

"Sudahlah. Kaki kananmu yang terkilir, kan? Biarkan aku memeriksanya. Ini akan sedikit sakit, tahanlah." Ucap Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak meraih kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjengit sedikit ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit Sungmin, sangat halus dan lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun harus berusaha keras untuk menjalankan misi yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun bisa mengatasi masalah terkilir seperti ini, bukan karena bakat, tapi ia memang pernah belajar. Harap jangan menanyakan kapan ia mulai mempelajari hal tersebut.

"AH! Ss—sakit sekali disana," Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah mengeluh, akhirnya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengalihkan rasa nyeri ketika Kyuhyun memijat bagian kakinya yang terkilir.

"Maaf," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja. Aku bisa tahan sakitnya—"

"Bukan. Maksudku, aku minta maaf untuk kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Aku tahu, aku sudah keterlaluan." Potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia merasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Ia tidak mau terus-menerus dihantui rasa bersalah yang membuat dirinya tidak tenang.

Sungmin terdiam. Masih mencerna semua perkataan dan maksud Kyuhyun. Bukan karena ia telat dalam berpikir, hanya saja ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Cho Kyuhyun? Minta maaf? Apa ini mimpi?

"Ah, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau memaaf—"

"_Anio..._" Sungmin buru-buru memotong ucapan Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tangannya tanda bahwa ia tidak bermaksud menolak permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. Beruntung jarak dirinya dan Kyuhyun lumayan jauh, jangan lupakan juga kakinya yang terkilir sehingga sulit untuk bergerak bebas. Sebab kalau tidak, ia mungkin sudah berhambur ke pelukan _namja_ _stoic_ di depannya ini. "Aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi, kau tidak perlu minta maaf sebenarnya. Aku mengerti. Dan maaf,, aku malah semakin merepotkanmu sekarang."

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, mau tak mau membuat bibir Kyuhyun ikut melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman tulus yang untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin temukan di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan pijatannya pada kaki Sungmin, kali ini Sungmin bisa menahannya tanpa meringis sama sekali. Setelah merasa sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan benar, Kyuhyun melepaskan kaki Sungmin dari genggamannya.

"Sudah selesai, tapi harus di olesi dengan salep agar tidak membengkak nantinya. Aku akan mengambilnya di Ruang Kesehatan, sekaligus obat penahan rasa sakit yang di butuhkan. Kau tetap disini, akan kubawakan juga makan malam untukmu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Melihat Sungmin yang akan membuka suara untuk menolak, Kyuhyun segera menambahkan, "Jangan sungkan, anggap ini adalah balasan karena kau sudah merawatku tempo hari." Dengan begitu Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia merasa beban yang ia pikul selama beberapa hari ini terangkat dan lenyap. Senyuman manis menghiasi langkahnya saat ini, membuat orang yang melihat ke arahnya menjadi heran, apa yang bisa membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu? Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa lega sekarang. Entah apa yang sudah Sungmin lakukan terhadap dirinya hingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

Faktanya, sebagian hatinya yang beku perlahan mulai mencair. Dan itu semua berkat Lee Sungmin, sang _roommate_.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

A/N: OMG OMG OMG FINALLY BISA UPDATE! /dihajar

ntah harus ngomong apa saya ini, update kelewat ngaret dari biasanya ya? sebulan lebih? OMG! *super deep bow*

ketinggalan banyak moment juga ;;;;;; Ramadhan, JoyDay, Kyumin Precious Moments dan lebaran...

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semua~ /plak #sumpah telat abis#

masih ada yang inget dan nunggu ff ini kah? hiks mianhae~

setelah lama baru update malah bawa chapter yang membosankan seperti ini huhu maap ya :'))

noh yang penasaran siapa yang ganggu KyuMin hahahah kasian bang ikan dikutuk para readers kkk~ /peluk hae :p

thanks banget supportnyaaaaaaa, aku cinta kalian ^^ #MUCHLOVE

WELL~ HAPPY KYUMIN 7TH ANNIVERSARY (130823) AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIM JONGWOON XDDDDDDD #HappyYesungDay #생일축하해요김종운 #HappyBirthdayKingOfSelca

**BIG THANKS to:**

Cho Yooae, leefairy, nova137, ZaAra eviLKyu, dJOYers, lovelykyumin, Guest, Guest, lee sunri hyun, Cho Na Na, Fishy kece, Diamond, sitara1083, KS, KYUMINTS, Yujacha, ika kyuminss, aidafuwafuwa, deviyanti137, evilbunny, Guest, Karen Kouzuki , winecouple, Choi Yuan, kyuqie, Zahra Amelia, kyuminring, Ri Yong Kim, ririn chubby, Cul Ah, reaRelf , Ria, KM137, maria8, sitapumpkinelf , pumpkinsparkyumin , Tama13, 1307Hyemin, bebek, QQ KyuminShipper , Chlie hanariunnse, lenyclouds, coffeewie137, miisparkyu, QMingKyutez137, Joyer Cloudsomnia, 137Real Aiyu, iyiezzcho, potterfans2010, kimhyuna8803 , Miyoori 29, 137411, DessyKyumin, ChoLee KyuMinie, Guest, bunnyblack136, Paijem, KyuMin48, Indah Isma N.

**Srsly, your support means a lot to me, guys! /BIGHUG/**

**Well, Welcome to new readers ^^**

**And thanks for following and fav this story :')**

Mian kalau ada yang kelewat dan gabisa bales review satu2 :")

Chapter depan saya janji gabakal selama ini kok kkkk~

Keep support ya, readernim :))

* * *

**-Thanks for Reading-**

**.**

**RCL, Please?**


End file.
